Loving a Pirate
by Performer101
Summary: Emma has always been a headstrong person, and ever since her big break-up has created a wall from herself and love. Even if it was meant to be. Now, Emma is trapped in Fairytale World with her mother, and things begin to change. Will she allow herself to fall in love? Or will she continue to be the headstrong person she is? I do not own "Once Upon a Time" or it's characters.
1. Someone in the Fog

Chapter One

Someone in the Fog

"We need to find shelter." Mulan replied. She was pacing back and forth, viciously. "Mulan, calm down." Mary Margaret replied.

Mulan glared at her.

"Cora just attacked you, why are you taking it so calmly?" She asked.

"Because, we can't do anything, without sleep." Mary replied.

Mulan sighed. "Where's Aurora?" She then asked. "What?" I asked. I rose from my spot on the dirt-infested ground, to peer a look where she was the last time I saw her. She was no longer there. I rose to my feet.

"She was by that tree." I said.

"Could she have ventured into the forest?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know. But, it's dark, and she can't be in a forest, alone…it could mean trouble." She said.

I sighed. "Well, I was hoping to get some sleep here, but let's go find her." I said. We traveled almost until morning. The sun was beginning to rise, and we'd been searching for her almost all night.

"C'mon, where could she possibly be!" I cried, tired and cranky.

Just then, we came to a cliff. Over to the right, we saw ships gathered at a dock, and people walking, running to get to places they needed to be. It was extremely foggy, and it made it impossible to see if Aurora was down there with the others.

"Let's go," Mulan replied. Mary Margaret followed behind her, and I carried the tail.

The people felt like they were in a rush to get to wherever they were going, and they knocked against me a couple of times. We went into a building that smelled of rotten eggs and beer.

"What is this place?" I asked Mary Margaret.

She frowned.

"This is a tavern, similar to a bar in our place." Mary Margaret answered, as she surveyed the room.

"Is that her?" I asked, pointing to a woman with the same appearance as her.

"Might be." Mulan replied, making her way to her. "Aurora," she called, gently. The woman turned, her lips slightly turned into a smile. "Mulan!" She exclaimed.

"Why did you wander so far from camp?" Mulan asked, her arms crossed. "You know it's dangerous to wander by yourself."

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I couldn't sleep, and I was starving." Aurora complained.

Mulan sighed. "C'mon, before we get into any more trouble." Mulan replied.

"More?" I asked.

"Don't ask, just go." Mulan demanded.

We all headed out of the tavern, where the fog seemed to have become thicker.

"Great…now we don't have any clue where to go!" Mulan exclaimed.

That's where I saw him.

He had his back towards me. He was shouting orders to someone. He had short dark hair, and his right hand was pointing into the direction of the tavern. Towards us.

Who was he? Why did he make my heart skip a beat? "Emma, we have to go." Mary Margaret replied, pulling me out of my stupor. Mary Margaret took me by the elbow and guided me along with the group. Away from the mystery man.


	2. Ships

Chapter Two

Ships

"We need a ship." Mulan replied, as we headed onto the dock.

"Why do we need a ship?" I asked.

"We need to go see Peter Pan." Mulan explained.

"Peter Pan?" I asked. "But isn't that….like, a fable?" I asked.

"Nothing's a fable here, Emma." Mary responded. I sighed. "I'm going to ask that man, up there if he knows. Stay here." Mulan warned.

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, I've taken very good care of myself since I left my stepmother." Mary replied.

Mulan just sighed. "Fine, do what you want. Just don't come crying to me when you're in trouble, and I'm not there to help you!" She exclaimed, leaving us. The man she was talking to, wore rags, and was falling asleep against a pole.

"I'm going to get some water." Aurora replied.

"Aurora, I don't think that's just a great idea." Mary replied.

"Snow, is that your name?" she asked. Mary Margaret nodded. "Well, you have abandoned this world, for how many years now?"

"I never abandoned it! I was forced into another world!" Mary fought.

Aurora rolled her sea green eyes. "I'm going to go get a drink." Aurora replied. "Emma, would you like to join me?"

I shook my head no. I just stood there, with my arms crossed.

It was beginning to get chilly and my leather jacket was barely helping.

"He said that the only person who knows how to get to Never Land is Captain Killian Jones." Mulan said, she came back to the group with her arms crossed. "Who's he?" I asked.

"The one and only, Captain Hook." Mulan replied.

"Where's Aurora?" she asked.

"Getting a drink." I said.

"What? We're in an area chalk full of pirates! And you know how they are, so why let her wander off alone?" She asked.

"Aurora wanted a drink, and she wouldn't take no for an answer." I said.

Mulan sighed, as we all headed back to the tavern. There, we saw her conversing with a group. Sitting next to her, was the same man from earlier. He was wearing a white shirt with the poofy design on the front. His coat was draped onto his chair. His right hand was fingering Aurora's red hair, the other arm laid limp at his side.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" Mulan asked.

"Getting a drink, of course." She replied.

"This doesn't look like getting a drink to me." Mary said.

Aurora glared at Mary, as if she had told on her.

"Aurora, we're very busy and our time's running out." I said.

"So, Snow said so herself, she can take care of both of them, Mulan, let's stay here. I love it here!" She cried.

"Aurora, we have to find this Captain Killian Jones." Mary Margaret replied. The man smiled, and stopped playing with Aurora's hair. "I'm Captain Killian Jones…but most people call me Captain Hook, either way…whatever you prefer." He said.

He then looked at me, he frowned, and looked back at Mulan. "We need someone to take us to Never Land, and a man said you'd be the one to do it." She explained.

"And what makes you think, I'd do a thing like that?" Captain Hook asked.

"Because, you'll be paid, handsomely for it." Mulan said.

Captain Hook smiled. "Then, you all are welcome on board, let me gather my crew, then we'll begin the journey."

Mulan turned and Mary followed. I could only stare at the man, who made my heart skip a beat and my stomach turn into butterflies. "Come on, Aurora and Emma!" Mary called over her shoulder. I ran to keep up with them.

"Tell me again, why going to Never Land, will help us get back to Storybrooke?" I asked.

"It has magic, and we're hoping it will be enough." Mary replied.

Not even three seconds, have we exited the tavern, Captain Hook and his crew exited also. Captain Hook's arm was around Aurora, and they were laughing.

My hands clenched at the sides.

Why was she with him?

"Follow me," he said to us. We followed the crew onto his ship. Then, he turned, still smiling.

"Okay, you three, don't think that you won't be working…there's a lot of things to be done on my ship, as long as you three still want a ride to Never Land." He said, his voice loud and clear.

"Why doesn't she get to work?" Mary asked.

"Because…I like her." He said.

He just turned. "Anderson, explain to them what their chores will be!" He exclaimed.

This will be longest days of my entire life.


	3. Work Load

Chapter Three

Work Load

I was on my hands and knees, scrubbing the ship's deck.

Emma Swan was scrubbing the ship's deck. Mary Margaret was at the ship's side, dumping out waste. HI saw her make a face as she dumped it. She patted the waste bucket's end, trying to get it all out.

"Daydreaming, aren't we?" Captain Hook was leaning against the post, eating an apple.

I didn't say a word, as I continued to scrub the deck as hard as I could.

"Miss…." He trailed.

"Swan. Miss. Swan." I said.

He smiled. "Miss. Swan, you have work to be done, and you're sitting there daydreaming," He said.

"Listen, I'm doing my job..you don't have to worry." I said, under my breath.

"It doesn't look like it." He muttered, under his breath. I rolled my eyes. "I don't have to do anything, Hook." I muttered, under my breath.

"Hey!" he cried. Immediately, crew members seized my arms and forced me up. A sword pointed my chin up, forcing me to look directly into Hook's eyes.

"Don't think I can't hear you, Miss. Swan, and you are to address me as Captain Hook, you understand me?" He asked.

I smiled. "You can try to scare me, but you don't." I said. The sword dug deeper into my skin, and I flinched. But, the crewmen's gripped my arms tighter.

Hook came closer to me.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Mary pleaded. Other crew members held her back, as she cried my name. Captain Hook came closer to me, before he slapped me with his right hand. "Now, get back to work before I throw you in the brig and turn this ship around." He threatened.

The crewmen released their grips on me, and Captain Hook went below deck.

I went back down to the ground, and again started scrubbing the deck again. Mary glared at me, as she returned to sweep the other side of the deck.

I scrubbed the deck until my knuckles literally began to bleed.

As the sky began to darken, we had work to do below deck, before we could eat dinner and go to bed.

I had Hook's room. Hook and Aurora was sitting on the bed. Laughing and having a good time. I sighed, as I cleaned up his room. When I went up to dump the waste out into the sea, Mary was there with Mulan.

"This is getting ridiculous." I heard Mary Margaret whisper.

"We just have to deal with it, a little while longer…besides you and Emma will not be making the voyage back." Mulan whispered back.

"We are?" I asked.

"Emma, are you alright?" Mary asked.

I nodded.

"First thing you should know, if you want to survive in Fairytale Land, you only pick a fight if you know you can win it…this is not a fight we can win…not when we chose this." Mary replied.

"We didn't agree to be maids, Mary. We agreed to pay him, though." I said.

"You know, maybe I should cut out dinner, too." We turned to find Hook standing in front of us. His arms crossed. My breath caught at his closeness.

"Hook," Aurora's voice called. Hook turned, with a smile.

"Yes, my dear."

"Dinner's ready." She replied.

He smiled. "I'll be right there."

"I want my friends to join us." She added. That took Hook by surprise. He turned to us with a frown. "Since Aurora wants you to join us for dinner, I'll let you off the hook." He said. He then turned away from us.

"You guys can eat with them, I'm eating on deck." I said.

"Emma, I don't want you eating up here by yourself." Mary whispered.

I shook my head. "I don't want to ruin yours." I replied.

Mulan sighed, and headed below deck.

Mary lingered there for a moment.

"Alright." She whispered. She silently followed Mulan to dinner. While I leaned against the edge of the ship.

I missed Henry. The moments I had with him, was so precious, I couldn't have seen this coming.

Why did Mr. Gold double cross me?

What was so important that he had to have the potion first?

I intended to find out, as soon as I got out of here. I hated this place. They were much more hateful and rude than in the real world. I sighed. A crew member came up to the deck.

"Captain wants you at dinner." He demanded.

"I don't want to." I said, still watching the horizon, it was completely dark and impossible to see anything 5 miles ahead of you.

He then grabbed me by the arm, very painfully, and dragged me to the dinner.

I was squinting and trying not to cry, but the pain was piercing throughout all my arm.


	4. Painful Dinner

Chapter Four

Painful Dinner

We stopped at the doorway.

Hook smiled.

"I believe I told your crewman, that I didn't want to be here, Hook." I said. That got me a slap to the face. Hook rose to his feet. "I believe I told you to call me Captain, but we all don't get what we want."

"Sit her by my side." He said, pointing to his left side.

I was pulled along to that side, and seated there. "Tie her down, Captain?" He asked.

"No, she will not be running." Hook answered.

The crewman left. I then chose the time to look around. Mary was frowning, Mulan sat there with an empty expression. Aurora just sat there with a smile, staring at Hook. Which disgusted me. How can you love such a monster? Yet, my heart fluttered every time I was around him…and I didn't know how to stop it.

"Now, carry on with what you were saying Mulan." Hook said.

Mulan took a moment, to look at the plate in front of her. "You know, Captain, Emma didn't want to join us." Mulan said.

Hook's jaw clenched, and the hand he was using to hold Aurora's was suddenly pulled from her grasp.

"Aurora, asked if all of you could join us to dinner…and you all are going to have dinner with us." He said.

Then, he leaned over to Aurora and whispered something in his ear. Something that made her laugh. I looked down. I tried to ignore the jealousy that tore through me at a fast rate. "Snow, I hear you're trying to get back to a different world, what world and why?" Hook asked, trying to make conversation.

How could he know that? But, Mary already was glaring at Aurora.

"It's a world called Storybrooke, and my husband is there….so is Emma's son." Mary replied.

It was my turn to glare at Mary. Why say those things?

"You're married?" He asked. But, he didn't ask it with that powerful, demanding voice he always seemed to have.

He asked in a soft, sweet way that made my stomach dance at a faster pace. I shook my head. "No, I'm not married." I answered, truthfully. He smiled, a little, before it turned into a frown.

"Peterson, where's our dinner?!" He shouted.

I was looking over the table, trying to find a way to appropriately excuse myself from the table. I happened to catch a glimpse of Aurora, who was eyeing me down as if I was trying to steal someone she loved.

She didn't truly love Hook.

Did she?

Her prince just died….how can she love someone else?

But, I shook those possibilities aside. Soon, crewmen brought a large platter of lobster and some side dishes. As well, as beer, rum, and water to drink.

Mary and Mulan poured themselves water, and helped themselves to a small serving of lobster and the other side dishes.

While I drunk the beer, needing something strong to try to tie me over, and had me two big pieces of lobster and didn't put any side dishes on my plate.

Hook and Aurora drunk the rum. I don't know what she was trying to prove…Hook didn't seem interested in me. But, she gulped down her first cup. "Pour me another." She said.

Hook just stared at her. "You're finished with that, that fast?" He asked.

She smiled, all the while, staring, angrily at me.

The only conversation going on was Aurora with Hook. Her words began to slur, after her third drink. "Anderson!" He shouted, smiling at Aurora.

Anderson walked into the room. "Show these women to their room." He demanded.

Anderson came, as we all rose to our feet, and followed him out. We were all the way to the right. In a room full of supplies.

"We have to sleep here?" Mulan asked.

"Yes." Anderson replied. "Good night."

With that, he closed the door. After two minutes of being alone. Mulan, tried to get comfortable on the floor. "Mary, I have a question." I whispered. Mary turned to me, with a soft smile.

"What is it?" She asked.

I gulped, nervous to ask her about it.

"How would you know, if you're falling in love with someone…and you know it's not fake?" I asked.

Mary shrugged.

"You start feeling like you can't live without him, and he makes you happy." Mary answered. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing….just curious." I said.

With that, we laid down on the hard, cold ship floor and tried to get some sleep.


	5. A Change

Chapter Five

A Change

We spent two weeks on the ship, but slowly, Hook's attitude toward Aurora changed. After we had dinner together. It seemed like he didn't care for her anymore. He wasn't even extremely harsh with me, anymore.

I found that extremely strange.

I was lying awake one night, on the floor. Staring at the ceiling. The door banged open, and Anderson's headed peeped in. "Rise and shine, ladies!" He shouted. We immediately rose, not wanting to spend a single minute more on the hard floor.

We went to our stations. On deck, the sun was beginning to rise, and it was cool. I dropped the bucket full of suds, and dropped my rag inside it. I dropped to my hands and knees, and began to scrub the deck again.

Just then, somebody knocked over the bucket. I looked up to find some crewmembers, drinks in their hands. "Oh, sorry…we didn't see you there." He stumbled over his words. "Whatever." I mumbled, underneath my breath. But, they must've heard it. "Get her." The middle one demanded. The two on the outside grabbed my arms, and I tried to struggle against it.

Tried kicking them, and I even got one of my arms free, only for it to be reclaimed.

"Now, you ungrateful wretch, you will do exactly as we say from now on…including Captain Hook." He spat. He was right in my face, and his breath smelled of rum, and he slapped me.

"Don't hurt her!" Mary cried, running towards us. "Grab her!" he demanded.

He then, he lifted my chin, so I was staring directly into his dark eyes. "You know, I love feisty women." He replied. He then kissed me, and I fought against it. Which only made him happier. He grabbed a hold of my waist, and fought with me to calm down.

He yanked me out of the other men's hold, and pushed me against the railing. Hard, and let out a yelp in pain. I caught a glimpse of Mary's face and she was literally sobbing a pool.

He kissed my cheeks, and my mouth, several times. "Please," I began.

"What's going on?" Hook's loud voice demanded.

Everyone paused, except the man in front of me.

"Hey!" Hook demanded.

The man didn't pull apart. "I think, he wants you to stop." I replied.

"Well, I don't want to." He muttered, in between kisses.

Then, suddenly, he was pulled away from me. I covered my mouth with my hands. Silent tears poured my face, as I sank to my knees.

"When I say stop, you stop." Hook demanded.

"You didn't." The man replied.

Hook took notice of the scene that was occurring. Mary only was terrified. "Get back to work, before you all walk the plank!" He demanded, and people rushed to get to their jobs. Mary Margaret only stood there. Hook sighed, and walked over to her. He whispered something to her, and she slowly backed away.

"You are to walk the plank, tonight." He said.

"You can't make me do that." He spat.

"Anderson, get the plank ready….we're having someone walk the plank earlier than planned." Hook demanded. "Come with me," He said…to me. His right hand was extended to help me up. I took it, and rose to my feet.

He guided me below deck, and into his room. It was quite large for being in a ship. The bed was a big canopy.

"I'm sorry, for what Pickles did to you." He whispered.

"That's his name?" I asked.

He nodded. He looked to me.

I was alone with him, and I was having a hard time breathing. Thinking. I wondered if this was what my mother felt when she first met my father. I couldn't bear to look at him, without risking to spill my feelings to him. "What did he do to you?" Hook asked. He was by the dresser, he was playing with some stray jewelry that fell from the basket.

I gulped. Trying to think of what to say. For some reason, my heart was telling me to talk to him, while my brain saying not to trust him.

"You know, I'm trying to think of his punishment..." He said. But, I shook my head.

"Isn't that walking the plank?" I asked.

"I plan to do much worse, if he hurt you." He whispered.

I sighed. "He didn't hurt me," I said, looking at the ground.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me. "Emma," He murmured, turning me around to face him, and placing a finger underneath my chin and I was yet again forced to look up into his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" He repeated.

"He hurt me." I said. "My wrist and my back."

Hook took a hold of my hand and extended it. He unwrapped the sleeve, until it revealed a red mark from where the men were holding me.

"It's nothing." I said, taking my hand back and pulling my sleeve back down.

"Show me your back." He demanded. "Captain Hook," I whispered. "Killian." He corrected, very fast. "I want you to call me Killian."

I gulped. "Killian, I'm fine." I said.

"Show me…" He said. "Please."

With that I slowly turned around, and Hook lifted the back of my shirt.

"Oh my," he whispered, as he rubbed his hand around the area that was plunged against the rail. "How hard did he push you?" He asked.

"Really hard, now can I go?" I asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get away from me?" Killian asked, backing up. I turned.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked, in response.

Killian gave himself a little smile, and took a seat on his bed.

"You're free to leave." He whispered. I quickly turned and headed to the door as fast as I could.

"I don't love her." He blurted.

"You what?" I whispered, turning to face him.

"I don't love her. Aurora. I don't love her." He whispered.

I just stood there, in shock. Was I imagining this?

"She doesn't make me feel like the world stops when I'm with her. She doesn't make me want to not get out of bed in the morning." He whispered. "She's nice, but that's all."

"Wha-What are you saying?" I asked.

He rose to his feet, and he took his coat off, and came towards me, until our bodies were so close…I had more difficulty breathing.

"I'm saying, I'm in love with you, Emma Swan. And I haven't felt this way in a long time." He whispered. "And if you love me, I'll make sure nothing happens to you, and I'll love you until the end of my days."


	6. True Feelings

Chapter Six

True Feelings

I just stood there, listening to his speech. "You love me?" I asked. He nodded, with a small smile.

He came closer to my face, until he kissed me. I broke away, and sank to the floor. "How could you love me?" I asked.

He sighed, and sat down beside me. "I have loved you, Emma Swan, since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"Then, why are you so mean to me?" I asked.

Killian sighed. "I thought that you wouldn't like me." He murmured. "Wouldn't like you?" I asked. "Killian, I've felt the same way about you, since the day I first saw you."

He smiled. "Really?" He asked. "Yes." I whispered. He leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm going to make that backstabbing pirate, pay." He murmured, once we parted. "Stay here."

I remained sitting there.

I rose, looking around the room.

The door opened three minutes, after he was gone. Aurora bounced down the small set of stairs and went over to the jewelry box.

"What's the occasion?" I asked. Aurora turned around, frightened that someone was in her room. "Oh, Emma, it's you.." She whispered.

I smiled. "What are you doing down here?" Aurora asked.

"Hook….Killian, brought me down here." I said.

"Emma, are you alright?" Mulan asked. She had the bucket in her arms. "Yes, thanks for asking." I said to Mulan.

"I'm going to teach you self-defense." She replied.

"I know self-defense." I whispered.

"Then, why didn't you use it?" She asked.

"Because I wasn't really prepared, and they were more stronger than me." I replied.

"What happened?" Aurora asked. "Emma was attacked." Mulan replied. "I gotta go dump this, it's beginning to smell really bad!" she replied.

"Are you alright?" Aurora asked. "I'm alright." I said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hook asked me to a special lunch…I think he's proposing." She said.

She then hurried out the room. I didn't have the heart to tell her, that Killian and I just confessed our love for each other, not even ten minutes ago.

I sat down on the bed.

The door opened again, and Mary ascended down the small set of stairs.

"Come on, Emma, we're leaving." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're leaving, we can't stay here any longer…I've already spoken to Mulan and she agrees." Mary replied.

"I don't want to go." I said. Mary paused in front of me. Her arms crossed in front of her chest. "You know how painful it is to watch your daughter get hurt and there's nothing you can do about it?" She demanded.

"No. But, I've been through something similar. Try having your son live with an Evil Queen, and you couldn't do anything about it!" I said.

Mary sighed. The door opened, again. This time Killian came out. "Snow," He said, surprised. "What brings you down here?"

"I'm taking my daughter away from here….all the time we've been here, she's been treated with little to no respect, and I'm sick of it." Mary replied.

"Well, I will tell you now, your daughter will be treated with respect and I've lifted her, Mulan, and you from your chores." He said.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Mary asked.

"You just have to," He whispered. "I don't believe you." She said.

"Snow, I love your daughter." He replied.

"That's a lie!" Mary replied.

"No, it isn't Mary Margaret." I replied, as I moved to Killian. I wrapped myself around him. He was very warm.

"I love him," I whispered. "Kind of like you and Dad."

Mary only stared at us. "You really and truly love her?" Mary asked.

"Of course I do. I'm about to break it off with Aurora, and I punched the pirate that hurt her."

"You trust him?" Mary asked me. I nodded. "With all my heart." I whispered.

She then looked to Killian and back. Mary slowly smiled. "If that is what you wish, Emma. I'll support you." She said.

Mary Margaret went towards the door.

"I hope you know, I'm serious. You and your friends, are relieved…you don't have to pay me either." He said. I leaned against his chest, and felt his arm wrap around my waist. "Thank you." Mary said, before opening the door and leaving.

We were left alone.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "We've only been apart for fifteen minutes."

"Not for me, love, it's been a lifetime." He whispered, before kissing me.


	7. Jealousy

Chapter Seven

Jealousy

Killian just left for his little lunch date with Aurora, I was looking around his things. But, then I grew bored. I went on deck, where people were busy. The special event that was to happen, after Killian returned from his lunch.

"Hey, what's this I heard about falling in love with the Captain?" Mulan asked, as she drew nearer. "Great, this will make it easier to do something for me."

"I'm not going to play him, Mulan, if that's what you're trying to pull. I love him…I've been hurt before, and this looks like it could really work out for me. I don't want to mess this up." I replied. Mulan sighed.

Just then, the man appeared. His hands were bound together, and my lips pressed into a thin. "Excuse me," I replied. "Emma," Mary replied, grabbing my hand. "I'm fine, Mary, I can do this." I whispered.

I walked up to the man. "You know, if I really wanted to get away from you, you'd be lying there dead now, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can say that, now that I'm bound." He said.

"Yeah, right….that would be the easiest thing to do, right?" I asked.

I then bent down to eye level of him, and punched him in the gut. "Yeah, I've dealt with jerks like you before…none of them, though tried to assault me." I said. "So, I wasn't on my guard….but now, thanks to you, I am." I then, backed off. Letting the crewmen take him to where he was being held, while we wait for Killian to return.

"What was that for?" Mulan asked.

"Giving him something to remember me by." I replied.

Just then, I saw Aurora storm towards me. Her face was red with fury. Killian not even a step behind her.

"You!" She cried, pointing to me.

"You stole my love! Not once, but twice now, and you are going to pay!" Aurora shouted.

I didn't get a chance to say anything, because angrily she stalked away.

"Killian," I replied.

"She'll get over it." He murmured, placing his hand on my arm, and rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"Let's get this done and over with!" Killian shouted.

The men pulled Pickles to the beginning of the plank. Killian jumped up onto the edge of the ship.

"Any last words, Pickles?" He asked.

Pickles just smiled, and glared at me. "You…..would've been mine….you will be mine, one way or another." He threatened. Mary came by my side, and placed a protective hand around my waist.

"Shut up, and walk the plank!" Killian demanded. The crew released the man from the rope that bounded him, and pushed him forward. With one glance at me, he walked off the plank. Killian jumped down.

I gulped.

"You will be safe, my love." He whispered. I nodded.

"Let's go, we will be arriving at Never Land in less than a week, so let's pick up the pace!" Killian shouted, heading towards the wheel of the ship.

"I'm going to find Aurora." Mulan replied.

Mary just stayed there with me.

###

It was dinner time, and I was sitting beside Killian. Mary by my side. Mulan on Killian's other side.

"Where's Aurora?" I asked.

"She said she didn't want to have dinner with us." Mulan replied.

"Anderson, tell Aurora, if she wants to eat, she can either eat with us..or with the crew." He said. Anderson nodded.

I finished taking a bite out of my steak, before setting aside my fork and knife, and wiping my face off with the napkin.

"I could've eaten with the crew, instead of you?" I asked.

Killian put down his drink and stared at me. "Emma, let's not do this now." He whispered.

"I think this is the perfect time, seeing that it is dinner…and this is about dinner." I replied. Killian sighed. "You know I've been defending you since the first day you stepped onto this ship….my crew were harassing you, behind your back…" He said.

"I didn't want what happened today, happening to you then….when I wasn't around."

I smiled, slightly.

"What makes you think they won't do that to Aurora?" I asked.

"Because they complained about her." He said.

"Then, you don't want her in a room with them!" I fought.

He sighed. "Hanks, go tell Aurora, that I changed my mind….eat here or eat alone in your room." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered. He only smiled. We ate dinner without speaking for the last part of it.

"Ladies, your rooms are ready if you're ready to go to bed." Killian replied. "Rooms?" Mulan asked.

"Yes, rooms. If you want them." Killian replied. "No, of course we want them." Mary replied. "Then, Anderson will show you the way." Killian said, motioning towards the door. I rose, only for Killian's hand to rest on mine, pulling me back down.

"What? I'm tired." I said.

"You're room's with me." He explained, rising to his feet. Prompting me to do the same. He kissed me, and guided me to his room.

He kissed me again, once he got inside the door. "I love you, Emma." He declared. "I love you, too." I whispered.

He smiled, and kissed me again. We spent the night like that kissing each other.


	8. Poisoned

Chapter Eight

Poisoned

I woke up, lying on Killian's bare chest. I smiled, he was still sleeping. Which meant, I could sneak out. I pulled some clothes on, and headed up to the deck. There was barely anybody working. Which made the perfect time, to sit and think things through before Killian and the others woke up.

Things happened so fast. I really couldn't describe it all. Was Henry okay? Was David taking care of him or did he return to Regina? I hated thinking that.

"You thirsty?" a small female voice asked. I turned.

Aurora stood there. Her pale pink dress, flowed from the small breeze. "No, thanks." I said. "I insist, it's the most delicious thing you'll ever drink, plus two crew members already want me to mix up a third batch!"

I sighed, and smiled. "If it means we will be mutual friends again….then I'll drink it." I said. She smiled, nodding. I took the drink from her hands. "Thank you." She whispered. "Your welcome." I said. I lifted the cup to my lips and drank some.

They were right. It tasted delicious. I drank it all. I then turned my attention back to the dark horizon. Killian must be stirring now, realizing that I was missing. But, then I felt strange. I put a hand to my forehead, only to find it be burning hot. I coughed, and I covered my mouth with my hand.

I felt liquid spray onto my hand. I removed it, to reveal blood. I breathed in deeply. "Killi-!" but I blacked out before I could call his name fully.

###

_I woke up in my bed. _

_The room looked familiar. Like my room in Storybrooke. But, how did I get here? _

"_Mom, Grandma's making breakfast!" Henry cried, opening my door. _

"_Henry," I said, with a smile. I got out of bed, and I ran to him. I gathered him into a bear hug. "Mom!" He whined. "Sorry," I replied. "Mom, Grandma wants to know how many pancakes you want." _

"_I'll tell her myself." I responded. He smiled, and left me. I quickly got out of my PJs and went into the kitchen. "Emma, how many pancakes would you like?" Mom asked. _

"_Three." I answered. _

_She turned to face me, and smiled. _

"_I'm going to have to teach you how to fight with a sword." He whispered. _

_Just then, something happened. I didn't know what. Everything went black. I saw Regina, in her office. Laughing. Why was she laughing? The curse had been broken….or at least half of it was. Then, an anger pushed through me. Making me angrier and angrier. _

_She was the reason why I was away from my son…she had no right to call Henry her rightful son. I hoped that David didn't let Henry back with Regina. I then paused, and I was observing my twenty-eighth birthday. _

_I walked into the apartment, returning from the worst possible date I've ever been on. I threw my wallet purse on the nearby counter and placed the cupcake I had in my hand onto the counter. I slipped off my stilettos, and went to the wineglass cupboard. I placed it beside the cupcake and poured some white wine into it. I then placed a single candle in the cupcake._

"_Happy twenty-eighth birthday…to me," I whispered, under my breath. _

_I closed my eyes, and I remembered what I wished for: not to be alone on my birthday. I smiled. I had come a long way from that. But, yet again the darkness reappeared. _

_I was at a bar. Oh my God. All of a sudden, I wished I was away from this place, as I saw the man. He had dark and shaggy hair. He came and sat next to me. "So, you look a little young to be sitting at a bar." He muttered. I hated this memory. _

_Bailey was just a giant jerk, and if I could've changed things. I would've. But, then I thought about Henry. I couldn't change him. I love him. _

_I watched as Bailey took my hand, and led me out of the bar. _

_Then, even that faded. _

_The first thing I smelled, was rotten eggs. I was in the corner of a jail cell. I watched as I was awoken from pain. I was pregnant with Henry. I gave a small smile. _

"_Help me!" I screamed. The bars immediately opened, and I was helped out. _

_Then, everything was dark. _

_Then, a rush of memories clouded my mind. Afterwards, it ended. Nothing more happened. _

###

I woke up on a bed. My bed. "Hi," Mary whispered. I looked to her, as I continued to open my eyes. "You scared us half to death," Killian replied. He took my hand, as I turned my attention towards him. "You scared me half to death."

I smiled, as I raised my hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. He kissed it, and then returned his attention back to me.

"What happened?" Mulan asked. She was at the end of the bed, her hands resting on the end of the bed railing.

"I don't know…I don't remember." I whispered.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"A crewmember of mine, noticed you passed out on the deck. He came and got me…and when I tried to wake you…you wouldn't wake up." Killian replied. "I don't know what I have done, Emma, if you had died." He whispered, tears fell down his face. I smiled, and lifted myself up so I could hold his face.

"I have reason to believe, Emma, that you have been poisoned, because only true love's kiss awoken you." Mary replied. "No, I wasn't poisoned." I replied.

"You must have." Killian replied.

Just then I remembered. Aurora offered me a drink. But that couldn't be it…right?

"Emma, what is it?" He asked, wiping a stray strand of my hair away from my face.

"Aurora." I whispered. "She made this drink…told me everyone loved it. It was really delicious, last thing I did was drink it." I whispered.

"Find Aurora!" Killian shouted.

"Killian,please." I whispered. "Don't." He said, he was angry. "She went over the line."

He rose to his feet and stalked out of the room. "Mary," I pleaded.

"I'll try," Mary whispered. I smiled. She then followed Killian out. Mulan was the last to leave.

Leaving me alone to think about my near death experience.


	9. Punished

Chapter Nine

Punished

I woke up, with Killian's back turned against me.

"Killian," I whispered. But, he turned. His face wasn't Killian's though. It was Bailey's. I screamed. When I woke up, I was panting and screaming. "Emma, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Killian asked. His left hand, hook, was lying against my lower back, while his other hand was rubbing my face, trying to comfort me.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Emma, this is the third night in a row where you screamed yourself awake." He whispered. I looked towards him, and tried to put on the best smile I could.

"You know, I know you well enough now to tell when you are lying." He said, he was coming closer to me. "Oh, really?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Really. You will tell me," He said, kissing my neck.

I smiled. "Oh, really, I'd like to see you try." I laughed. He smiled, and turned me over onto my back. He kissed me on the mouth a couple of times. "Tell me, what did you dream about?" He asked.

I smiled, lightly.

"I will never tell." I whispered.

Just then, there was a banging on the door. "Captain! There's a storm a'coming!" someone shouted.

"Oh no!" Killian cried, he got out of the bed, and quickly got dressed.

"Stay down here!"

I sat up, suddenly forgetting about my dream. I rose to my feet and got dressed.

I headed out the door, and went straight for the deck's stairs. I looked up at the sky…it was turning dark grey. The wind was strong, and I almost got pulled away. "Emma, come here!" Mary replied. I climbed down. "We were told to remain down here." She said.

"Yeah, but what if they need our help?" I asked.

"They would tell us." Mary whispered.

I sighed. I then, started down the hall. Passed Killian's and my room, to where the hall went completely dark. "You know, who's down there." Mary warned. "I know. I just want to speak with her." I said. I walked down the hall. The walls, turned into bars. Almost like a jail cell.

"You." She said. I turned, she was lying on the floor. Her pale pink dress dirty. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She smiled, then it turned to laughing. "Okay? You think that I'm okay?!" She demanded. "You're still alive!"

"Aurora, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong is, you killed my first husband. Then you go and steal my potential husband." She whispered.

"I didn't steal anyone." I said.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"Listen, if you loved your husband …the way that you said you do, do you think he'd be proud you loving someone else, and then trying to murder someone?" I asked.

She looked up at me. Glaring with full fury.

"I'm not afraid of you, once I'm released .I will kill you." She whispered. "You can try…but I'm sorry, it might not work." I whispered.

"Hey!" a guard shouted. I turned to find him walking closer to me.

"Bye, Aurora." I whispered, before walking away in the other direction.

###

"What were you doing down there?" Killian demanded

"I was just trying to talk to her. You threw in the prison, before she could explain herself." I said.

"You think she deserved explaining, after what she did to you?" He asked.

"Well, you have not traveled with her before…you wouldn't know that her behavior is weird." I said.

He sighed, and leaned against the dresser. His arms folded.

"I forbid you to go back there." He said, through clenched teeth. I smiled, and shook my head.

"You can't make me do that." I said. "Yes, I can." He said. "Mary,"

Mary Margaret walked in, her hands folded across her chest. "I'm sorry, Emma, but I agree with Hook…you can't go back there."

"I'm twenty-eight years old," I said.

"I'm telling you for your safety, Emma." She said. I just rolled my eyes. "I've gotta get back up there…try to slow the ship down, keep an eye on her for me?" He asked my mother. I turned my back. I can't believe I was being treated like a child.

"Of course." I heard my mother whisper.


	10. Secret Dreams

Chapter 10

Secret Dreams

I sat on the bed, while Mary tried to make small talk.

"I had a dream, and I won't tell Killian about it." I whispered.

"What?" Mary asked.

I gulped. "I dream of my ex-boyfriend." I whispered.

"How?" She asked.

"When I was…" I trailed, suddenly afraid to say the word. "dying, I saw moments of my past. One in the beginning was a possible future, but the rest were memories. I saw him. Henry's father." I whispered.

"Just as handsome and cruel as I remembered. He was trying to woo me in a bar, and the next moment, I'm lying in a prison cell about to give birth to our son."

I wiped my eyes away from tears.

"I hate him. He used me in every possible way and he didn't even care." I whispered. I began to break down into a sob "And worst of all, is I don't think he even cared about me in the beginning!" I cried. Mary came towards me, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Please don't tell Killian, I've been having nightmares of him for the past three nights." I whispered. "I won't." Mary promised.

Just then, the door opened. "We'll have to stay put for a few more days then planned." Killian replied. I looked to him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "What happened?"

He looked between me and Mary. Worry in his eyes. "Killian, I'm fine." I tried to assure him. "You can go now, Mary. Thank you." He said.

Mary looked back and forth between me and Killian. I nodded, as she began to leave.

"Now," He said, as thunder began roar. "where were we?"

"I'm not in the mood." I said, lying down, facing away from Killian.

"Not in the mood?" He asked.

"To play. You make me seem weak and naïve." I said.

"You are!" He cried.

"No I'm not! I'm very strong and can handle anything. I don't need your help every time I get a small paper cut." I replied.

"You don't understand…you don't come from here. Lots of things that seem safe…aren't here." He replied. I turned around. He was leaning against the door.

I leaned up. "Come here," I said, with a smile. He smiled, and came down the small steps. He got on the bed on his knees, and he ever so slowly came towards me. I smiled. It wasn't until he was completely on top of me he stopped.

"I love you…" He whispered.

I smiled.

"I love you." He said, before the lights went out.

###

I woke up and immediately went up the stairs. I smelled food. Delicious food. My stomach growled, and suddenly felt like I was going to puke. I realized I had missed dinner. And lunch for that matter.

I followed the smell, but it didn't come from the dining room. I slowly went down the hall. Until the smell was stronger…and the noise became louder.

It came from a room…big enough for double doors. I was nervous opening the door. The crewmen were all over the place. One group were sitting at the table…eating in a mess. Another group was at the other side of the room, playing cards.

I coughed, trying to get their attention. Suddenly, one person did. "You." He said. The whole crew turned to stare at me. The happy atmosphere, turned into an unhappy one.

"I'm sorry, I'm hungry…starving actually, and I smelled food in here." I said.

"What makes you think we're going to share?" one of the others asked.

"I don't expect you to." I whispered. One of them smiled, and walked towards me. He was drunk, and the way that he walked made it obvious. He came up to me.

"You got my friend banished." He said, then caught me by the throat, and pushed me hard up against the wall. "You don't deserve to get food. You don't deserve to breathe." He threatened.

I gulped. "Let me go, and I will leave…and I will never return." I choked.

"Not good enough." Anderson replied.

"I may be Hook's right hand man….but I loved Jason more. Kill her!"

I closed my eyes, because I didn't want to cry in front of them. "Please," I whispered. "Hey!" Mary shouted. They turned their attention to Mary. Which was just what I needed. I punched the guy away from me, and I prepared for more.

"Come on, Emma, let's go." Mary said .

They all just looked at me angrily.

I walked to the door, but someone grabbed me from behind. I let out a yelp, while they got Mary Margaret. She fought most of them off. But, her hands were pressed against to her sides. "Watch your daughter die." I heard one of them say.

"Go ahead, kill me, your captain will just make your life miserable." I said. I could feel a sword pointing on my chest. It felt razor sharp. I felt it press harder against my skin.

"No," Mary whispered. But, the sword plunged straight through. I crumbled, as I took my last breath. They let go of her and she raced towards me. She placed a hand on my stomach. The part that was bleeding badly.

"Mom," I whimpered.

"No, you will be alright." She pleaded.

Then, everything went dark.

###

I woke up, panting.

I sat up.

I was in my room. Killian was asleep beside me. I suddenly lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach.

"What's wrong?" my sleepy boyfriend asked.

I smiled. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." I whispered.

He smiled, and kissed my hand, before he pulled me back and down and wrapped me in his arms to cuddle, as we both fell asleep.


	11. Back on Track

Chapter 11

Back on Track

The storm had passed yesterday, and Killian decided to take off. I was sitting in the dining room, eating an apple, while reading a book.

"Hey, you look bored." A voice startled me from my thoughts. Mary Margaret stood in the doorway.

I smiled. I placed my book down, and took another bite out of my apple.

"I was feeling sick, and I couldn't hold my breakfast down." I whispered.

Mary smiled, as she took a seat beside me.

"Hook says we will be in Never Land by the end of next week." She said. I coughed, and that only hurt my chest more. My chest hurt and I felt like puking my guts out.

Mary came to me, and rested her hands on my forehead. "You're not running a fever." She replied.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting seasick." I replied.

"This late?" Mary asked.

"What else could it be?" I asked. "Unless, I picked up a new disease."

Mary frowned. "I hope not. It took us so long to get back to you." Mary whispered. I smiled. "I know."

I took another bite of the apple. "I hope there's a doctor in Never Land." I replied.

"They're probably won't." Mary replied.

I sighed. "I've been trying to hide this from Killian, I don't know how long I can do it." I said. Suddenly, the feeling rushed through me again. "I need to lie down," I whispered. The ship, bounced thanks to a big wave..no doubt.

I stumbled, grabbing the book with me.

"Emma," Mary replied. Mary Margaret took my elbow. "I'll help you." She replied. She helped me go to my room, and I relaxed onto my bed.

Mary Margaret began to leave, but I raised my hand. "Please, tell me about you." I whispered. Mary Margaret paused. "I'm the daughter of King Leopold. My mother died when I was eight." She said.

She smiled, turning around to face me. "My stepmother is Regina, and I did something to her that was really wrong."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I'm the reason why she did all of this. If I kept my mouth shut, none of what happened would've happened."

She sighed, looking at the wooden plank floor.

"I'm the reason why Regina's fiancé " She replied. "Cora killed him, and she was never happy again…that's why I ran away. Your father and I weren't really friends, at first. It grew. So, that's why I find it so amazing that you found true love so fast."

"What happened?" I asked.

"We fell in love, got married, and had you." She whispered.

I smiled. "Something tells me, that that's not the whole story." I said, with a smile.

"I'll tell you more, after you've taken a nap." She replied.

"I'm not even tired." I said.

"I'm not saying that you are…you might get over your illness better."

I smiled, and fell asleep quite quickly.

###

I woke up, and found that Killian was asleep beside me.

I felt better. The nausea seemed to have disappeared.

I smiled, and turned to face his back. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He groaned, and moved back into me.

I was going to miss him. When we left.

I fell asleep, smiling.

###

I woke up again, to yelling. I sat up and looked to where Killian was lying before, and found that he was not there. I woke up, and threw on my robe. I climbed out to the deck. "Killian!" I shouted. He was speaking to one of his crewmembers.

He came down the stairs to the lower deck. "Love, what is it?" He asked. "What's going on?" I asked.

He smiled. "We're almost there." He whispered. He turned around to face the front of the ship. "You see that line of land?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"That's Never Land." Killian replied. "You're almost home."

I looked to him and just turned away. I headed back down the stairs, towards our room. I didn't want to think about what would happen after we left.


	12. A Surprise

Chapter 12

A Surprise

I slammed the door shut, and I fell to my knees. I sobbed into my hands. I never felt like this before, and it scared me. "Emma," the door reopened and closed again. "Emma, are you alright? What's wrong?" Killian asked.

"I…" I broke off.

Killian knelt down beside me. "Sh, you're alright. I'm here." He comforted.

"I can't…can't go." I cried.

"What do you mean?" He asked, wiping a stray strand of my hair away from my face.

"I don't want to leave you." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me, comforting me and I leaned into him.

"You'll have to." He whispered. "You'll come back."

"What if I don't." I whispered.

"You will. If you don't. I will go to you." He whispered, his thumb rubbing my cheek.

"I can't," I whispered.

"You're going to have to." He whispered. He kissed my forehead, and then pressed my head to his chest.

"Do not ever doubt, Emma Swan, that I don't love you." He whispered, in my ear. He turned my head so that I could look up at him. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you, and I want you to come with us." I said.

"I…" Killian replied.

"If you don't come, I'll stay here." I pleaded.

The only sound was us breathing.

"Marry me." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Marry me, and I will go with you. I love you, Emma, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you." He said, with a smile.

I smiled, tears falling from my eyes.

"I love you, and I would be honored to marry you." I whispered.

He smiled, and he came closer to me. He kissed me. I broke apart to smile a little, but he recaptured my lips. He then broke free, and rose to his feet.

He walked over to the dresser, and pulled a case out. He opened it and turned back to me. He held something in his hand. "This used to be my mother's." He whispered. "She gave it to me, after I left to be a pirate…just like my father." He replied.

He knelt back down, revealing a beautiful baby blue diamond. "I want you to wear my mother's engagement ring." He replied. I smiled, as he slipped it onto my finger. He kissed my hand then. I kissed his lips.

"It's very beautiful." I murmured.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered.

I smiled.

He kissed my forehead, before rising to his feet. "I've got to return to work." He replied. I looked up to him. He smiled, and he left. I rose to my feet.

I headed out. I searched for Mary Margaret's room, which seemed to be two doors across from us.

I knocked on the door. "Come in," she called.

I opened the door, to find her reading a book.

"I have some exciting news to tell you!" I cried, walking rather fast and sitting down on the side of her bed.

"What news?" Mary Margaret asked, placing her book aside.

"I'm engaged!" I cried, in excitement.

"What?" I asked.

I showed her the ring. "It was Killian's mothers." I replied. Mary Margaret smiled, as she fingered the ring. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

She looked up to me. Her hazel green eyes were clouding with tears. "I'm so happy; I'm able to see this." She whispered. I smiled. "I'm happy, too." I said.

She smiled, and hugged me. "When are you two going to get married?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know. But, it's going to be real soon." I replied.

Mary Margaret sighed. "I wish your father could be here." She whispered. I frowned.

"I wish he was here, too." I replied.

We spent the rest of the day like that, talking and catching up with each other. "


	13. Fight

Chapter 13

Fight

I woke up, entangled in Killian's arms. My head resting against his chest. "You're awake?" He asked. I looked up. His blue eyes bright in the darkness. "Yes, I'm awake." I murmured.

"Today's the day. By the end of the day, you and your group will be in Never Land." He murmured into my hair.

"Is that so?" I asked.

He smiled.

He kissed me, before there was loud banging at the door.

"Captain, we're being attacked!" the man shouted.

"Stay in this room, Emma." Killian said, as he dressed. I watched him leave. It must've been early in the morning, because I think no one was really awake. I laid back down, to try to go back to sleep.

###

I woke up, sleeping in the hotel room.

Wait a minute…this hotel room, looked awfully familiar.

I heard the shower running, and I rose from the bed. I walked to the shower, to find the silhouette. Bailey's silhouette. My breath escaped me, and I quickly backed away. But, I knocked something over on the way out. I quickly picked the items up. But, it was already too late. The water stopped, and the curtain opened.

I then, backed out into the room. I opened the door, but Bailey was faster. He pulled me away. "No!" I screamed. He began attacking me, and I tried to fight back, but I couldn't. I grew so tired.

"No! Help me!"

###

"No! Help me! No!" I screamed, I sat up , awake, and panting.

I looked around. I was alone. I was safe. I got up, and headed up the stairs. Only to find the deck crowded with people, half of which I never seen before. "Miss, you were supposed to stay down there." He said. But, I saw Mulan and Mary Margaret already standing by the ships edge.

"Excuse me." I said, walking to the group.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, we woke up to this. Hook's up there, trying to work things out with words…but they're all getting agitated." Mary Margaret replied.

I looked around. "We are never going to get to Never Land, aren't we?" I asked.

"At this rate, we won't." Mulan said.

Just then, someone flew out of the window and into the sea. I couldn't tell who it was. "Was that Killian?" I asked. My heart skipped a beat. But, no one could answer because the men on the deck began to fight each other.

I went to that side of the boat, to find that it wasn't Killian. I breathed a sigh of relief.

But, I saw Killian above the deck, fighting with someone. "Killian," I whispered. I shook my head. I went back to the small group.

"Let's fight!" I cried. They smiled, in agreement. We got into the fight. I was in a sword fight with an overweight man, who had a beard as long as the floor.

I grunted, as our swords drew close together.

"You're pretty, don't you know." He muttered.

I smiled, and I drew my sword away. I tried to hit him from the side, but I felt something sharp on my shoulder blade. I let out a yelp, as I dropped to my knees. I dropped my sword, and I raised my right hand to feel my shoulder. It came back, stained with blood. My breathing slowed.

"Hold everything!" a voice shouted from above.

The fighting stopped. "We...are going to go in peace, now! So, aboard the ship, and let's keep on going our way!" the man, who must've been the captain climbed the steps down.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"I'm alright, Mary Margaret." I said, although I didn't feel so.

"Emma," a male voice said.

I looked up to find Killian standing in front of me. "Killian," I whispered.

"You," He said. But, he couldn't finish his sentence. "Get the ship ready, to sail for Never Land!" He shouted to the crowd.

He then, pulled me up by the wrist. "I'll talk to you two, later." He said. He pulled me along with him to our room. He threw me on the bed.

"I told everyone to stay in their own rooms! I did it to protect them, especially you." He said.

"Killian, we've been fighting like that since I don't know remember when..I even fought a dragon!" I cried.

His eyes opened wide. "You, defeated a dragon?"

"Yes, I did it to save my son, and now that we're engaged. Don't think I will not do the same with you. I want to fight with you. Be with you. If you die, I die." I said. He came to me; he gently put his hand on my shoulder blade.

I closed my eyes. He pressed a little harder, and I winced. A moan escaped my lips. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

He kissed my neck and I leaned into him. "Give me a minute, and I'll go fetch the ship doctor." He said. He left me, and within minutes he came back with a doctor. "Let's take a look, shall we?" the doctor was old and gruff.

"Killian," I whispered. He dropped to his knees and took my right hand. "He's very good." He assured me. I smiled.

"You'll need stitches..lots and lots of stitches." The doctor said.

"Do you have anything to numb the area?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not." He replied. "We ran out of that stuff, in our last voyage."

I looked at the doctor with panicked eyes.

"Emma," Killian replied, placing his hand underneath my chin, and made me look at him. "You will be fine. I'm right here." He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes, as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Ready, miss?" the doctor asked. I nodded my head. "I'm ready." I replied.

I felt the needle press through my skin, and I yelped. I held onto Killian's hand tighter. "It's alright." He murmured. "Hurry up," he muttered to the doctor. "I can only go so fast, Captain, without causing her any pain." The doctor said.

Killian glared at him. "Killian," I said, through clenched teeth. "It's alright..I'm alright."

The needle went back and forth, in and out of my skin.

After an hour and a half, he stopped sewing. "You will be okay," he said, as he poured some liquid onto my back. I flinched. "It's just alcohol, ma'am, so the stitches won't get infected."

I nodded. I put my jacket on, to cover the bloodstained shirt underneath.

"Thank you, doctor." Killian replied. "Don't mention it, take it easy there, miss. I'll check on those stitches tomorrow." The doctor replied.

Killian walked the doctor to the door, before he returned to me.

"I'm going back on deck, and steer for a while." He said, then he left. I watched him leave, the pain in my shoulder still extremely apparent.


	14. Never Never Land

Chapter 14

Never Never Land

"Lay down the anchor!"

My eyes fluttered open.

My fiancé's voice was loud and very demanding. I went up the deck, and saw that we weren't even near the shore.

"Get the row boats out!" He ordered again. I saw Mary Margaret and Mulan standing a few feet ahead. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We're here." Mulan said. "You're one step closer to getting home."

I gulped, looking up at Killian. He caught my eye, and he smiled. He climbed down the stairs and came closer to us.

"This is as far as we can go." He said. "There are boats going down to take you to land, be careful." He said.

"We will." Mulan replied.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"I can't step foot on that land, without starting an uproar." He said.

I frowned.

"You will be fine." He murmured. I sighed. "I hope so." We went to the side of the ship. "Ready, Anderson?" Killian called.

With that, some crewmen were placed in the boat first. Mulan went down first, then Mary Margaret. I turned to face Killian. "I'll miss you." I whispered.

"I'm already missing you." He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. He kissed me on the top of my head, and he stepped back.

I smiled, before turning I climbed out of the ship and dropped down onto the boat. That carried us onto the land. No one spoke. We landed twenty-five minutes after getting in the boat. We got off, and we looked around.

"We'll be back around sunset." One of the men replied.

"Thank you." Mulan replied.

With that, they rowed back to the ship.

"We're all alone." Mulan said.

I nodded, as we stared at the forest.

"Let's begin, sunset will be here soon, and we need to find it." Mulan said.

We began to walk into the forest, where there were no path to follow. Just then, bits of rock were beginning to fly out of the air.

We dropped to the floor, and quickly crawled to safety.

"We're being ambushed!" Mulan cried.

"No, duh!" I spat.

The rocks seemed to get heavier and bigger. Then, I saw something. Someone. It was a little boy, who was hiding behind a tree. I rose, rising my hands. "Emma," Mary Margaret scolded, she tugged at my shirt.

"I have a plan," I whispered.

"Hey, we've come in peace…we have to find something…something to take me back to my family…back to my son, please." I said. The rock throwing stopped. A boy flew down and landed in front of me.

"Wendy?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'm afraid not," I whispered. "But, I have a son, about your age that I desperately want to get back to." I looked back at Mary Margaret and smiled. "And a father I'd love to get to know."

I then turned back to him. "But, I can't do any of that…if I'm stuck here. Please, help us." I whispered.

"I'm afraid, there's little we can do." The boy said.

"Please, there must be something." I begged.

The boy looked around. A fairy flew by the boy. "Tinker Bell," he said.

He began whispering to the fairy.

Mary Margaret and Mulan soon stood beside me. "See," I said. "We're not out of the woods yet." Mulan replied.

"Tinker Bell, says you're not welcomed here." He said.

"Well, tell her that we don't care." Mulan said.

"Mulan!" I shouted.

"What Mulan means to say, that we don't want to hurt anyone…we just need something that's strong and powerful to aid something else magical." Mary Margaret replied.

"We may know, and Tinker Bell might not be that eager to share." He said.

"What's your name?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm Peter Pan." He answered.

"Come with me, "

We looked at each other. We followed Peter with the rest of his group. To a destination where we did not know.

_A/N: Thanks for reading the newest chapter to Loving a Pirate. I just wanted to take a little time out of this, and say that I have a poll up, if you guys want to check it out. Thanks again for reading, and I love hearing back...and appreciate all the feedback! :)_


	15. Monster Disguise

Chapter 15

Monster in Disguise

We sat in the chairs that the boys offered.

"Here are some magic," Peter said, dropping it in my hands.

"That's magic?" I asked.

"Yeah, pixie dust." He said.

"Thanks." I said, as we stood.

"You think you could get it that easily, " Peter replied.

We paused. "What do you want?" Mulan asked. "You…since you're the only one we could trust….to speak to the evil creature." He said. He pointed to me.

"No," Mary Margaret replied.

"We need this." I said. "Where is it?"

"Daniel will show you. The rest of you are free to go." He said.

I nodded, but as I went forward. Mary Margaret tugged at my elbow. "Hook will be livid if you don't return with us, and it's nearly sunset." She said, through clenched teeth.

"I'll be fine…I'll be back before the sunset." I said.

I then followed Daniel. The light that was left, was beginning to dim. "I have to be back before the sunsets." I said. Daniel stopped, and turned. He was a child of maybe ten, and was very chubby.

"Miss, you will return to where you need to be, after you kill the monster that's terrorizing us." He said.

"I thought, Captain Hook was the one terrorizing you." I said.

"Not lately….and we can handle him…we need some adult assistance on this one." He said, before turning and continuing down the path. The sun began to go down, and I quickly glanced back where I was supposed to go.

I shook my head, and continued on, following Daniel.

###

It was dark by the time we reached the other side of the island.

"Here," Daniel said, throwing the sword at me.

"What? I can slay it?" I asked.

"Yes, and we thank you, and very much of luck to you!" He said, with a smile, before turning away.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?" I asked.

But, he just continued on his way. I looked to the open ocean. Suddenly, scared of what was out there. I looked down at the sword by my feet. I bent over to pick it up. "Alright, show your face!" I shouted.

I looked at the ocean, and nothing appeared.

"If you're out there, come out…now!" I shouted. A breeze began to pick up, and I shivered. "You called for me?" a voice asked.

I looked around. "Where are you?" I asked.

"Right here, darling." I turned to face in front of me. She was in the water. Her hair bleach blonde and looked like a circus clown because of all the make-up smeared on her face. She looked young and beautiful, and I could not recall her from the story Peter Pan, no I could not recall her from any other tales.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'll think I'll be asking the questions," I said, weighting my decision to even go in the water. Daniel had somewhat warned about her…didn't he?

I gulped.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She laughed. An evil laugh, that I knew meant something bad was going to happen.

"Who am I?" She asked. "I'm the most powerful creature under water. I'm what all sailors are afraid of."

"That did not answer my question, what is your name?" I shouted.

"My name is Ursula." She whispered.

"Surprised?" She asked, after I hadn't spoken for a moment.

She then moved forward. I couldn't breathe.

She then got onto the land, and suddenly…she grew legs.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled. "Like I said, I'm the most powerful underwater." She said. But, her smile turned to a frown. "Why the sword, Emma?" She asked.

I raised it to my waist. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said, stepping closer.

I then, suddenly got mad. She was terrorizing innocent children. Probably hurting them. I tried to slay her. But she moved.

"How do you know my name?!" I asked.

She smiled. "I know everyone's." She whispered.

"But, if it's a sword fight you want, a sword fight you'll get!" She shouted, a sword appeared in her hand. We began a sword fight. I sliced her hand, but she didn't flinch. She poked and scratched me, but I didn't back down.

I then plunged the sword into her heart. She then, stopped, and dropped the sword.

She smiled. "You…won," her last words before she fell into the water, and her true state was revealed. An octopus.

I looked up to the sky, it was already dark, and I began to move to the place where we would meet the boat usually. Just then, a searing pain shot through my left leg. I looked down, and placed my hand and wiped up blood.

I gulped, I must've been stabbed there when I wasn't paying attention.

I struggled on through the pain. It was darker than before, and I only saw shadows.

Then, someone jumped out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Relax, it's just me." He said. Peter Pan walked towards me. "Did you do it?" He then asked.

"If you mean kill the monster named Ursula, then yes…I did it." I answered. He smiled.

"Hey," a deeper voice demanded.

We turned to see Killian there. Half of his crew standing behind him, and his sword drawn.

"Step away from her." He said, very clearly.


	16. Hurt

Chapter 16

Hurt

Peter Pan smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hook." He said, as he turned crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's my fiancé, Pan, I want her back." Killian said.

"Well, she's a brave one, isn't she?" Peter Pan asked, laughing. Killian remained serious. "Does it look like I'm laughing, please tell me if I do, because it would be a lot helpful." He spat. "Peter, I'm going to go." I said.

But, I happened to forget that my leg was injured, and put too much pressure on that leg, and fell down onto the dirt ground. "Ow!" I cried. Killian put down his sword and assisted me up. "Take her," he demanded some of the crewmen.

He turned his attention back to Peter Pan. "What's wrong with her?" He demanded. "Relax, Hook, she did it by her own free will!" Peter spat.

"Free will or not, you will pay for this, maybe not today but someday you will!" He shouted, he then picked me up and carried me to the boats waiting for us.

Once we were on it, Killian signaled for the boat to begin towards the ship. "Why didn't you return to the boat like the others?" Killian asked.

"We could only receive the magic, if we defeated the beast." I said.

"What beast? I've been here, just as long as Peter Pan, and there has been no beast." He said. Killian's face was blood red, and I could tell he was having trouble controlling his temper.

"Her name is…was…Ursula. That's all I know," I whispered.

"Let me see your leg." He said, already going for it. A big red gash was very visual. Blood was spurring out, very slowly, it was bad enough for me to want to barf.

"Let's hope that they're ready for us," Killian whispered. We got to the ship rather slowly, despite Killian's threats to make them walk the plank. I was pulled up first, and I was sat down on the ship's floor.

"We need the ship doctor! NOW!" Killian roared, once he got on the ship.

Mary Margaret ran towards us.

"What can I do?" she asked, as she looked at me. "I knew something like this was going to happen!"

Killian looked at her. "Put pressure on her leg, as I carry her to our room, please." Killian said.

Mary Margaret nodded, as she did as she was told. Once pain that was bearable, partially because I had no idea it was there (maybe because of the adrenaline), now was becoming unbearable.

Killian laid me down on our bed, and he went back out to the door, and shouted for the doctor again.

"You're going to be just fine," He whispered to me.

The doctor came in here, hurriedly. He called his directions out in a rush, that Killian made him go back and repeated himself.

The doctor looked at the injury before he said I needed stitches. Great. First my shoulder now my leg, can life get any better?

Both, Mary Margaret and Killian, held both my hands as the needle dug its way into my skin. I squeezed my eyes, shut, also squeezing the hands of my loved ones.

Once the sewing stopped, my grip weakened, and I relaxed against the comforter. "Thank you, doctor." Killian said, calmly. "Thank you, Snow,"

Mary Margaret and the doctor left, Killian showing them both out.

He closed the door, and I saw that he was trying not to say something he wouldn't regret. He turned around to face me.

"Why would you put yourself in that position?" Killian demanded. "What?" I asked.

"You put yourself in that situation, why?" He asked.

I laid there speechless. "Killian, "I said.

"Emma," He roared back. I was not used to him speaking to me in that way. He never spoke to me like that, since I first stepped onto this ship.

"Killian, I'm sorry, but there was no other way to get the magic…." I stopped. Mulan said we wouldn't make the voyage back…why were we still here.

"Get my mother and Mulan in here, now." I said.

"Excuse me, we're in the middle of something here!" He replied.

"Well, I was told we wouldn't be making the voyage back….there's a problem I need to fix." I said.

He looked at me, speechless, and rolled his eyes. He then left, leaving me wondering what he was going to do.

"Yes, dear." Mary Margaret replied, nearly running into the room.

Mulan slowly followed after her.

"What's the problem?" Mulan asked.

"You said, once we got to Never Land we'd be home." I said. "Why aren't we?"

Mulan sighed. "I realized when we landed on the island, that the magic could only do so much…it could work well with the magic ash from the wardrobe though."

"So, we're supposed to go all the way back to the Castle?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm afraid so." Mulan replied.

I sighed, closing my eyes. I was further away from my son….further away from my Dad, whom I wanted to get to know. So, that the first time in my life I could be somewhat normal, with a family…I mean.

"Thank you," I said.

"How's your leg?" Mary Margaret asked, worried.

"It doesn't hurt…they stitched it up." I replied. Mary Margaret smiled.

"I'm glad, well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She said.

"Me, too." Mulan replied. They left me alone, and Killian reentered.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." I whispered.

"Worried me?" He asked, as he came closer to me.

"Yes. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Miss. Swan, that's an understatement." He whispered. "You scared me half to death."

His voice was soft, and very weak. Not strong like it always was. "I love you, Emma, I can't live without you." He said. He bent down on his knees, my eyes following his. "I can't live without you, either." I said. "It's just that…I'm very new to this…"

"Shh," He whispered, his hand resting on my cheek.

He then kissed me, until I felt dizzy.


	17. Visitor in Her Dreams

Chapter 17

Visitor in Her Dreams

I laid awake, staring at the ceiling. Killian groaned, and turned towards me, his arm wrapping around my waist. I moaned, not wanting to be confined to a spot right now. Killian slowly blinked his eyes open. "What's wrong, why aren't you asleep?" He groaned.

"I can't." I whispered.

"Why not?" He asked.

I sighed, turning to face him. "I just have too many things to think about." I murmured. "Well, stop thinking. Get some sleep." He replied, replacing his arm around my waist. I smiled, and cuddled into him to try to take his advice.

###

_I woke up in the sheriff's office. I was looking around finding no one in the small building. _

"_Hey," a familiar voice replied. _

_I turned around, to find Graham leaning on the doorway to the sheriff's office._

"_Hey," I whispered. _

"_Things are different here." He whispered. I smiled, softly._

"_Yes, things are very different now." I replied. I realized that the place where his heart should be, was empty. _

"_What's wrong with your heart?" I asked, as I took a step closer to him. _

_He frowned, looking at the empty space. "The Queen crushed it." He explained. "Your visions, were they all from your past?" I asked. _

_He slowly nodded. "You believe me now?" Graham asked. _

"_Yes, and I'm sorry it's too late." I whispered. _

"_Don't be. You believed soon enough." He replied. _

"_I miss you." I whispered. _

_He smiled. "I miss you, too." _

_I smiled, and took a seat in the chair that always sat in front of the window. "Why is your heart missing? There has to be more than a heart attack to this." I said. _

_He frowned. "I lost my heart, when I saved your Snow White's life." He explained. "My mother?" I asked. _

_He nodded. "Regina must've cracked…or something, because she remembered, and killed me." He said. _

"_And she could just do that by your heart?" I asked. _

"_Bye," He murmured, not answering my question. "Bye," I whispered. _

_###_

_I laid awake in my bed. I still on the ship, and Killian's silhouette appeared beside me. _

"_Killian," I whispered. _

_No response. _

_I turned, and poked his back. He turned. Bailey turned. I frowned. "What are you doing here?" I asked. _

"_Just wanted to catch up with you." He replied, with a smile. "Relax, Emma, we're back together…that's all that should matter." _

"_Matter?" I asked. "You lied to me. You said that we would still be together…you never came. You left me with nothing." _

_He frowned. "Lying?" He asked. "I've never lied to you, Emma." _

"_I don't love you anymore…Bailey." I said. _

"_Yeah, before I continue saying I haven't lied to you….my name's not Bailey." _

_But everything went black before he could tell me his real name. _

###

I woke up to a dark room. I sighed. Realizing that I was back in my room. Killian was asleep beside me, and I smiled softly, and moved over to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you," I whispered.

Then, I fell asleep.


	18. Emotions

Chapter 18

Emotions.

Kiliian was above, talking to a crewmember, and I just leaned against the pole. Thinking. I felt drained, and I was sick of being trapped on the ship. Mary Margaret walked over by me, her arms closed. "So, what happened on the island?" She asked.

We hadn't had the time to speak to each other since then. Killian insisted on me resting my leg. I frowned. "Nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about." I whispered, turning away to face out into the sky.

"Nothing for me to worry about?" She asked. She touched my shoulder, forcing me to turn to face her. "I lost my twenty-eight years with my daughter…you're crazy if you think I wouldn't be worried about her." She spat.

I sighed. "I had to get rid of a beast. Don't tell Killian." I whispered. "A beast? What beast?" Mary Margaret whispered, respecting my wishes. "Her name was Ursula, and I took care of her, and that's all there is to this." I said, pointing to my leg. "Besides, it was just a scratch when I got it."

Mary Margaret still frowned.

"Now, how's pixie dust going to help us return to Storybrooke?" I asked.

"It's not. We have to return to my kingdom. My….our home, and get some of the wardrobe's powers." She whispered. Then, she squinted passed me. "What?" I asked. "What is it?"

She slowly shook her head. "Nothing." She said, her voice softer, as if she was thinking of something else.

I turned to find Killian talking to the one and only, Cora.

My heart stopped, and I literally stopped breathing. Why was Cora speaking to my fiancé?

I then, walked angrily towards them. I could hear them silently arguing. "Hello," I said.

They both turned. "Why, hello, there, Emma?" she asked, as if she had forgotten my name from the last time we met. "It's alright, love, I'm taking care of this." Killian responded. "Wait, you're helping them?" She spat.

"Cora," He whispered.

"We had a deal, Hook!" Cora shouted.

"I'm sorry, Cora, but this deal is over." He whispered. He then went to me, and took my elbow, and guided me down the small steps to the lower deck.

"I was going to offer you my daughter." She said. My heart stopped, I turned to her. "Regina?" I asked. "A very beautiful girl, who's perfect for you." She said, ignoring my question.

"I have one warning for you, Cora, to get off my ship…before you end up in the brig." He spat. He then took me by the hand. He took me into the dining room, and he closed the door behind him.

"You made a deal! With Cora?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, I made it before I met you." He said. He came closer. "Before there was a us." He caressed my cheek, and I couldn't help but smile. "Did you consider it?" I asked. "What do you mean, my love?" He asked.

"Did you consider it?" I repeated.

"Sweetheart, I proposed to you, remember. I love you. Not some girl that some witch tried to put me with. " He said, with a smile.

I smiled, and walked to him. "I'm sorry." I whispered, suddenly frowning. "I can't believe I was being so stupid."

"Hey," He said, placing a finger under my chin and forcing me to look straight in his eyes. "Don't call yourself stupid. You're the most brilliant woman I know." He said. I silently nodded.

He then, kissed me. "Marry me." He whispered, as the kiss deepened. "I thought we already were." I said, as I broke apart, and leaned my head against his. "No. Marry me. Now." He said, with a small smile. I smiled. "I'd love to!" I said, with a smile.

He smiled, as he kissed me again, then he left to get somebody to marry us. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be married in less than a few hours.


	19. Marrying a Pirate

Chapter 19

Marrying a Pirate

Mary Margaret ran into the room, smiling.

"You're getting married?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm so sorry, but it was out of nowhere!" I cried. She smiled. Killian entered, a man behind him. "Good, you're already here." He said, with a smile. "Emma, this is Ashton…my second-in-command and my close friend, he's going to perform the ceremony."

"Mary Margaret, I'd like you to be my maid-of-honor." I whispered. She smiled, and rubbed her hand through my hand. I smiled. "I'd be honored." She whispered.

The ceremony went on without something going wrong. "Now, I pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss the bride." He said. I smiled, looking up into my husband's sea green eyes. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered, before kissing me.

We were married, and we went on the upper deck. Only to find the crew had a surprise for us. "To Captain and Mrs. Hook!" They shouted. I smiled. So, did Killian, and we looked around. The ship was loosely decorated, not horribly, but it wasn't as pretty as other decorations I had seen.

"I was the one who told them to decorate the ship, Captain, I hope you're not upset." Mary Margaret said, from behind us. We turned, to find her smiling.

"You are alright." He said. "Cake!" Someone shouted. "Oo, cake!" I said, with a smile. I went towards the area where they held the cake. I then heard screaming. I looked back to where Killian was, talking to my mother still. I then walked towards the area where the screaming was coming from.

"Aurora?" I asked. "Emma," She cried. "Why am I down here? Where are we?"

"Aurora, you don't know?" I asked. "I don't remember anything." She said, tears streaked down her face. "You," I called, a man was standing guard by the front entrance. "Hey!" He shouted, in protest.

"Come here, and unlock this door, or I'll have to tell my husband of how you didn't follow my orders." I spat. Truly, I didn't know my true power as a captain's wife, but I thought Aurora was telling the truth, and I hoped to God I was right.

He reluctantly came to the door, and unlocked it. Aurora slowly walked out. "What is this place? You're married?" She asked. "What day is it? What happened to me?"

"Wait, one question at a time." I said. "We're on Captain Jones's ship. We are heading back to the mainland." I explained.

"Why are we on this ship in the first place?" She demanded, as I guided her to the main deck. "I'll explain it to you later.." I said.

Just then, the conversations went silent. Killian stopped, and stared at Aurora. His eyes narrowing.

"Uh, Emma, I think we'd better find a way to exit this ship." Aurora said, clutching my elbow…nervously.

"Emma, what are you doing?" He spat. He came towards me, all the while angrily eyeing Aurora down. He grabbed ahold of my wrist and pulled me behind me. "What? Wait! No!" I screamed. "How did you get out?" He asked.

"I let her out." I explained.

"What?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave. "I let her out, she was screaming, and…" I began. "So, what, Emma, this could be a trick." He whispered. Aurora, just shook her head. "Emma, I don't know how you got me on this boat…but I want off it now!" she cried. "Aurora," Mary Margaret replied.

"Snow," Killian warned.

"I think, Emma's telling the truth." Mary Margaret whispered.

"Aurora, are you alright?" She asked.

"Where are we?" Aurora asked. "I've asked Emma several times, and I think she's lying to me."

Mary Margaret and I shared a look. "Mulan, what could have caused this?" Mary Margaret asked.

The whole ship stared at Mulan as she came down the steps, towards us. Her eyes saddened, and she slowly made it to the group. "I don't know…unless she ate something cursed. Aurora, do you remember the last thing you ate?" She asked.

"I remember eating an orange…it tasted funny though." She replied.

"Aurora, has it ever occurred to you, that if it tasted funny, then maybe you shouldn't eat it!" I cried.

"Well, sorry, I just wanted something to eat, Mulan and Snow was taking forever hunting for food." She said, crossing her arms across her chest. Aurora looked at me, eyeing me down as if I did something wrong.

"Well, I want you to be checked out before I officially release you." Killian replied.

"Excuse me?" Aurora asked. "Just let him do it, please." I said.

"But, I didn't do anything wrong!" She exclaimed, pushing away from me.

"Yes, you kind of did, sweetheart." Mary Margaret replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I didn't do anything!"

"You almost killed me." I said, looking at her. That's when I saw her eyes fall. Her eyes became more glassy and she gulped. She shook her head several times. "No, no, that can't be true." She replied.

"I'm sorry, but you did." Killian said, coming by my side.

"I did?" She asked, this time to our two companions. Mary Margaret and Mulan both nodded. She then ran away, in tears. "Aurora!" I cried, after her. But, she already disappeared.


	20. Fix You

Chapter 20

Fix You

"Go after her!" Killian shouted.

Many pirates began to move, but I pressed a hand to Killian's forearm. "Let us talk to her." I said, my voice low. "I don't trust her." He murmured. "Unlike you, I've only known her since the day I met her at the tavern, and I don't trust her."

I sighed, pressing my forehead against his.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Emma," He moaned, fighting with me.

"Killian, do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." He whispered. I smiled, and gently kissed his lips.

"I'll be careful." I promised, as I headed in the direction where Aurora ran.

The lights were off, and there were shadows dancing on the walls. Mulan and Mary Margaret followed closely behind me. I could hear muffled cries. "Aurora," I called. But, there was no answer.

"This is all my fault." I muttered, under my breath. "What do you mean?" Mulan asked.

"You two, left for hunting. You left us alone," I said. "You told us to stay together. But, I fell asleep, or something..., because when I woke up…she was gone." I said. I am not a crier. I don't know why I am even crying, but it just…happened. I fell down to my knees and I began to sob.

"It's my fault that Aurora changed!" I screamed. "Hush, Emma, this was not your fault." Mary Margaret replied, holding my hand in hers. I shook my head. "If I had just stayed up and comforted her…none of this would've happened." I muttered.

"But, it did happen." Mulan replied. Mary Margaret looked up to Mulan with a glare. "How about you go look for Aurora?" She asked. Mulan gave a nervous smile, before leaving us alone.

Mulan left us, and I was looking at the floor all the while.

"Emma," She murmured. Then, she placed a finger under my chin and forced me to look at her. "Mary Margaret, this is all my fault. Since day one." I replied.

"You didn't know this was going to happen." She replied, with a smile.

"No, if I believed Henry the first time, maybe this wouldn't have happened." I said.

Mary Margaret smiled and gave a gentle squeeze to my hand. "And if this didn't happen, you wouldn't be married to Killian." She said. She wiped a strand of my hair away from my face.

"Aurora will be alright." She whispered. I smiled. I wiped my eyes free from the fallen tears.

"I probably look like a mess, don't I?" I asked, sniffing. Mary Margaret smiled. "You don't look like a mess, but would you like to help Mulan find Aurora now?" She asked. I nodded. She helped me up and we began our search for Aurora.


	21. Search & Rescue

Chapter 21

Search & Rescue

We found her. Hidden, in a small corner of the ship. "Aurora," Mulan called, she put her hand out, looking into her eyes. "I can't…can't control myself." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I can't control myself," She looked up into all of our eyes.

"How? Why are you saying this?" Mary Margaret asked, crossing her arms. Aurora sighed. "We were separated by the river, the night before we went to the seaport, and Cora took me." She explained.

"What?!" Mulan cried.

"Hush, let me talk," Aurora replied, gently placing a hand on hers. "I thought she was going to kill me, but she did something much worse…she…" she didn't finish her sentence, but left it hanging.

"She did what?" I asked.

She looked up to me, with tears in her eyes. "She took my heart, and so she has eyes and ears of what is going on…she knows where we are, and she controls me." She cried.

"Cora?" I asked.

"Regina's mother." Mary Margaret explained. "And she's worse than Regina."

Mary Margaret only stood there, her face expressionless, as if she had been through this before. But, I couldn't break the silence. "Listen, Aurora, we're safe…up there, no one's going to hurt us." Mulan replied.

"Well, then, maybe I will." Aurora fought. "With Cora controlling me, we don't know what will happen!"

"She has a point." Mary Margaret replied. "Emma, go up to the deck, and ask Hook how much longer it will take to get back to the Enchanted Forest."

I only looked at her, but Mary Margaret only glared down at Aurora. Why? Did Aurora, personally, do something wrong? I had no clue, all I knew was we needed to get back to land and fast.

###

I heard shouting as I neared the deck. I looked in a hole of the door, to find the crewmen crowded to one end of the ship, while Killian stood in the center, his back towards me. I could hear the loud voice of a woman, as she circled the deck.

She wore a black dress, with a cape draped around her shoulders. Her hair was curled to perfection, and if I was back in reality…my home, I'd assumed it would've been professionally done. I could see her, circling around my husband, like he was prey to something. I gulped, nervous. I didn't know what to do, should I stay here, or go out there?

I turned back, going for help.

"Emma, what did he say?" Mulan asked.

"Didn't have the chance, there's a woman on board, and I don't know what's happening." I said.

They only stared. Everyone followed me back to the deck.

"That's Cora, Emma." Mary Margaret replied. "What?" I asked, looking into the hole again. "We need to come up with a plan." Mulan replied.

"Okay," Mary Margaret said, kind of nervously.

Quietly, we all came together with a plan. We needed a distraction, and it was, at first, going to be Aurora, then we came to realize that Cora still had her heart. Then, I volunteered, despite Mary Margaret's heavily disapproval. I slowly, opened the door, so no one would notice me, and I slipped up the stairs, so I could be above everyone.

I faced down at the deck. Killian was still talking to Cora, trying to convince her of something.

"Hey, you!" I called, everyone looked up at me. "Emma?" Killian asked.

I ignored him, paying attention to my biggest threat. "I heard you're Regina's mother." I said. "Proud of her, no doubt." I said.

Cora laughed. "Proud? Of her?" She asked .She shook her head, and stepped away from Killian, my heart beat a little slower. "Why should I be?"

"She's following in your footsteps, or so I'm told." I said.

She smiled, as she climbed the steps toward me. "Well, Emma, she disobeyed me, and soon she will realize, that I was always right….and then, she will need me." She said.

"Need you?" I asked. "Regina's a strong person, she never needed anyone."

"Well, that's where you think wrong, my child." She said, standing directly in front of me. "Regina, needed help with the curse, or do you think she did that all by herself?" She asked.

She still smiled. "I want you off the ship." I said, my voice low, but threatening. She smiled. "I won't leave, until I get what I came for." She said, with a smile.

"You will never get it!" Killian shouted, and with a wave of Cora's hand he went flying into the pole, and he got tied to it. "Cora!"

"Killian!" I cried.

"Emma!"

Cora smiled, lightly. "Oh, I see I have struck a chord." She said, with a smile. "I came here to get the magic, that you possess."

"Magic? What magic?" I asked, just then Cora's hand ripped through my chest, and I couldn't breathe. "No! Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Killian shouted, angrily at Cora, tearing at the ropes, trying to free himself.

"You know very well, what magic I'm talking abo-" but, as she tried to take her hand away. Her hand clutching my heart. She yanked it back. But, it wouldn't come out.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried, but Cora flipped her free hand, and Mary Margaret slammed into the wall, and she was unconscious . "Mary Margaret!" I gulped. Cora tried several times, to get my heart out, but it was all to no avail, she took her hand out of my chest.

She, then, shook her head.

"I want the magic, and I want a companion." She said. "And I choose, Hook."

"What?" I asked, my voice shakily, still recovering from the heart thing.

She didn't just say what I thought she had just said. "I want the magic and I want Hook, did I mumble or something?"

My heart stopped, and my world froze.


	22. Emptiness

Chapter 22

Emptiness

Cora, moved down the steps again, and headed straight for Killian. My heart beating a thousand beats per second. I ran down, stumbling down the stairs. Forgetting the pain that was beginning to ease in my chest. "Don't you dare, touch him!" I screamed.

But, she already had him on the ground, something was making him remain on the ground, and he squinted looked back at me, as if he was in pain. "Go, Emma, for your own sake." He begged. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you." I said, looking at him before turning my glare back to Cora. I glared at her.

"You think, this is it, right?" I asked.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" She asked. I smiled. Just as Mulan attacked from behind, but Cora seemed to have eyes in the back of her head, because she was condemned to the floor, much like Killian. I gulped, nervous. There was nothing left. No one to come and help.

I gulped, and I thought of all the things that made me angry. Being separated from my family. Being lied to. Watching my friend die in my arms. My unconscious mother lying on the upper deck. Killian kneeling on the floor, in pain.

I gulped, and trudged angrily at her, but something happened. I flipped over the ship's edge, and fell into the sea. "Emma!" I heard Killian's voice, before I fell deeper into the sea.

###

I woke up, in a bed. It was nice, and silky. I coughed, opening my eyes. I was in a room. A nice room, which was all white. The door opened, and a young girl came in. She had dark hair and brown eyes, and she stopped in the center of the room. She folded her hands in front of her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said.

She smiled, playing with the end of her dress. "What's your name?" I asked. "Melody," She answered.

"Melody, where am I?" I asked. "Melody, what are you doing?" a woman asked, coming into the room, her arms crossed.

"Mommy, I was just curious." She replied.

The woman frowned, and looked at me. "Was she bothering you?" She asked.

"No, she was not." I said. "Go to your room, and prepare for your lessons." The woman replied.

"But, Mommy," She cried. "No, buts…your father will be returning soon."

Melody looked back at me, and smiled, and she left.

"My husband found you floating in the sea, and he brought you back here." She explained. "Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Ariel, my husband's name is Eric, you're in the Enchanted Sea." She replied, softly. "The Enchanted Sea?" I asked. She nodded, her red hair was bouncing on her back. I sighed.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Mulan, Aurora, Snow White?" I asked.

"No, not that I know of…but I do owe Snow White a favor." She replied.

"You owe my mother, a favor?" I asked.

"You're her daughter?" She asked.

I nodded.

She smiled. "I'm an ally of hers." She said. "I helped her get through a problem, are you hungry?"

Just then, my stomach growled. I hadn't realized that I was hungry. "I guess." I said. "There's dresses in the drawers, I'll be waiting outside for you." She said, leaving me alone.

I slowly walked towards the dresser. I've never in my life, wore a big, poofy dress. The only dresses I wore were short, cocktail dresses. I sighed, as I fingered a blue one. Thinking. Thinking of my mother. Thinking of my father. Thinking of my son. Thinking of my husband.

I fought the tears that threatened to pour, but I felt weak. Why did everything I love, get taken away from me? When I was almost there, that I could touch it, be so far out of reach? I quietly, put my dress on, and I tried to think of happy thoughts.

A knock on my door, startled me.

"Ma'am," Ariel began.

"Emma," I said.

She smiled, lightly, and put a hand to the door.

"Some people are here for you." She said. I smiled, as I walked out.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried, as we came together for a hug.

"Are you alright?" I asked, remembering how she fell.

"I'm alright, you?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm good." I said.

"Thank you, Ariel, I don't know how I could ever repay you." She said, with a smile in her voice.

"Don't, I know you'd do the same thing if it were my daughter." Ariel replied, softly. "Mommy!" Melody cried, running towards her. "Hey, sweetie," Ariel cried, with a smile.

"Daddy's going to let me go on his ship!" She cried.

"Oh, not where he's going." Ariel said.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"He's taking us back Sea Port." Mary Margaret explained. "But, what about Killian's boat?" I asked. "Cora took control of it." She said, glumly.

"They forced us to walk the plank." Mulan said, glumly. I saw Aurora standing in the background. "Did she get her heart back?" I asked. "No, Cora says she wants eyes on us." Mary Margaret said.

I sighed, thinking. "Is Killian still alive?" I asked.

"The last time, we checked he was." Mulan said. "Ready?" Eric asked. He came from the opposite way from where Melody appeared.

"Daddy, you promised I could go!" Melody replied.

"Not this one, sweetheart, but I promise you, when I come back, I'll go on a special one, just for you." He said, trying to comfort her.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He said. She smiled. "Ready to set sail, ladies?" He asked.

He moved to the doors, and we followed him.

###

I was downstairs, in my room. Staring out into the ocean. "It's all my fault." A voice shook me from my stupor. Aurora stood in the doorway.

"What?" I asked. "It's all my fault." She replied.

"Aurora," I began.

"If I never left the group, we might still be back with Killian, and you may be on your way home tonight." She said.

"Do not blame yourself, " I said. "You have no way of knowing, and this could've happened to anyone….it could've happened to me."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Drained. Empty. Like a vampire sucked all the blood out of you, no joke." I said. Aurora nodded. "I'm sorry, I led Cora to us, if…" She began, but I held my hand out.

"Stop apologizing, none of this is your fault. I am going to get Killian back, and we are going to go home." I said. Aurora smiled.

"I like your attitude." She replied, then she left me alone in my room.


	23. Remembering

Chapter 23

Remembering

I remembered.

How he felt.

I closed my eyes, and remembered him. The pressure of his body against mine, and I fought the tears that threatened to pour. Killian. I could've prevented this from happening. The bump of a wave, forced me to turn to my other side.

I missed him. I loved him. I had no idea where he was. I hoped that Mary Margaret and Mulan was telling the truth. Cause that's the only thing, besides Henry, that was keeping me alive. Keeping me fighting to stay alive.

Eric was kind of to take us back to where we started, but they all figured that Cora already had the magic, and we won't be running into her heading to the Castle. I frowned. I was prepared this time. I could fight for my husband back.

I closed my eyes, as I remembered the night I couldn't sleep. He convinced me to fall asleep. I remembered his warm voice, and the way I felt when he touched me. I felt a smile form across my face, and I fell asleep.

###

_I woke up, back in my room. My old room. Killian was leaning against the dresser, smiling down at me. "Good morning, love." He replied. I smiled. Please tell me this is not a dream. I smiled, as I rose from my bed, and walked towards him. "Good morning…love," I repeated back to him, with a smile. _

_He smiled back, and kissed me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter against him. "I love you, Mrs. Jones." He whispered. "I love you, too." I whispered, as we lowered to the bed. _

_I was on the deck of Captain Hook's ship. _

_No one was on it. _

_Not with me. _

_I smiled, letting the wind flow through my hair. I smiled. I felt free. But, I didn't feel complete. "Miss me, love?" a voice behind me asked. I could barely turn around because he came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me. _

"_Hello, love." He said, kissing my cheek, before looking out into the horizon. "Hey," I murmured, softly. I smiled. I felt complete. Right there. The only person missing was Henry. Henry would've made this even more complete. _

_I woke up on the ship. I sat up, and rose to my feet. I placed a hand on my big stomach, and my jaw dropped. _

"_Mom!" Henry called, opening the door. "Henry?" I asked. _

"_Dad, asked me if you were hungry." He said. _

"_Dad?" I asked, gulping. Please let him not find out about Bailey. It would crush him. _

"_Hook, Mom, I just started calling him, Dad." He explained, I smiled, and gave out a sigh of relief. "I am hungry, actually." I replied, rising to my feet. But, I paused, feeling the weight of my stomach and not being used to it, I paused. _

"_Mom, are you alright?" Henry asked, concerned. _

_I smiled. _

"_I'm alright." I replied, walking towards him. _

###

The light shone brightly through the window.

That's what caused me to wake up.

I blinked several times. Have we arrived at Sea Port yet? I got out of bed, and walked to the window. Nope. Still ocean as the eye could see. But, oddly, I heard absolute silence on the deck. I headed for the deck, to find everyone staring ahead.

Mary Margaret stared, as she placed a hand over her mouth. "What?" I asked.

"Mary Margaret, what's going on?" I asked.

Mary Margaret did not say a word, but she pointed to the ocean, and there was Killian's ship. Sailing directly towards us. At an unsafe speed.

"Move it, people!" Eric shouted. Then, everyone moved at warp speed, to get out of the way of the ship. "Killian," I whispered. "Killian!" I shouted, and ran to the edge of the ship, nearly falling off. Mary Margaret grabbed me by the waist, and tried to pull me back.

"Killian!" I screamed, tears falling down my face. I couldn't see him. But, the ship stopped directly beside us. "Keep moving!" Mary Margaret directed Eric, but a board already fell down onto our ship.

I tried to go towards it, but Mary Margaret pulled me back.

Cora, then walked across it, Killian following. My heart skipped a beat. "Killian!" I screamed. He turned, and smiled at me. He ran towards me, but Cora pulled him back. They got onto the ship, and looked around.

"You already have one ship, Cora, why do you need another?" Mulan demanded.

"I don't need another, I just thought it would be nice to visit." She said, with a smile. "You thought it would be nice, to torture me by letting me see my wife, and I can't do anything about it." Killian spat. Cora only smiled. "Can't I just see my husband for one more day…." I whispered. "Emma," Mary Margaret replied.

Cora smiled.

"You know what," She said. "Since, you've asked so nicely….I guess so, but one day only." She replied. Killian smiled, and he came towards me, with a smile, he hugged me, as I cried into his shoulder.

"However, if you do not return to me, by sunset, something or someone precious to you, will die." She said, then she disappeared. I looked into Killian's eyes. "I've missed you." I whispered. He smiled, and kissed me. "I've missed you, too."

We now got a whole day together; a day I would make sure will go right.


	24. Weakness

Chapter 24

Weakness

I've missed him.

I don't know what I would have done, if I lost him. He must've felt the same way.

I was the only one awake, and I could hear people moving around above us. I looked out the small window. I frowned. He would have to be leaving soon. I didn't want him to, but I'd hate to see what Cora would do if Killian didn't return. I found myself, turning around to face him, and his eyes, slowly awakening.

"Good morning, love." He murmured, as he kissed my forehead. "Good morning," I said, even though I knew it was well past morning. I smiled, as he moved a strand of hair from my eyes. "I'll miss you," I whispered, as the tears threatened to pour.

"No, no, don't cry." He replied, wiping the tears away with his one hand.

"How can I not cry?" I asked. "I'm about to lose you again."

Killian smiled, and took my hand in his. He kissed it, before rubbing it, gently. "You've never lost me. I still love you, and we will find a way to be together, I promise….I can't lose you, I won't." He said, as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Because if I lose you, I would die."

I smiled, gently, knowing that I felt the same way about him. But, the sun began to set. "We have to go." I said, sadly. Killian looked back, and he, too, frowned. I slowly rose from the bed, and got dressed, he did the same. But, we took longer going up, then going down.

When we got up to the deck, Cora stood in the center of the ship, Mary Margaret in arms, choking her. Eric was tied to the ship's pole. "Mary Margaret!" I cried, trying to go to her, but Killian held me back.

"What?" She asked. "You thought I was kidding?"

I could not speak, as she held my mother in her arms, crushing her, like she was some chips bag that she was finished with and she could crumple. "Please, I am here now, let her go….I'll go." Killian said, his voice calm and pleading. I held on to his arms tighter, and Killian had to jerk away from me.

"Why should I?" Cora asked. "I finally got to a place, where my daughter could never get…accomplish what she had failed at…killing Snow White."

My face went paler, and I dropped down on my knees. This couldn't be happening. Killian went towards them. He was angry now, and he wasn't going to let it go. "Let my mother-in-law, go." He spat.

Cora laughed.

"Mother-in-law?" She joked. "Snow White is your mother-in-law? That's impossible! Because if you're her son-in-law, that would make you…" She didn't finish her sentence, but rather looked at me. With an evil expression, and my heart stopped. She took her arms away from my mother, as if she had just been told her daughter died. Quickly, Killian took her, and brought her to the side.

"Let's go, Cora." Killian replied, demandingly.

But, Cora never took her eyes off of me, she smiled.

"Wait, just a minute, Hook." She replied, coldly, as she headed towards me.

She walked straight towards me until she stood right in my face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to back off." She replied . "What?" I asked. She grabbed me by the wrist, and forced me onto my legs.

"You heard me, Storybrooke is mine, I will control it, with the help of my daughter…and son-in-law," She said. She motioned towards Killian, and I shook my head. "He would never," I began. "Uh, uh, uh," She whispered, as she placed a hand on my throat, and then slowly reaching my stomach.

"You should know, that we won't be returning….this will be the last time you see….your husband," She replied, with a smile.

"It's a pity we won't be able to get to know each other, better…also a pity that your baby will never meet his father." She replied, with a smile, before she turned, and I watched Killian unwillingly go with her.

Baby?

I placed a hand on my stomach. A baby? I was pregnant? I only stared as Cora and Killian left the boat. Leaving me. "Killian!" I screamed, after him. I ran towards them, trying to get them to stop. But, Mary Margaret grabbed me by the waist, and stopped me.

"No!" I screamed. Killian looked back, a small smile on his lips. "I love you!" He called, trying to cheer me up. I smiled. "I love you, too." I said back. Then, he disappeared, heading the same way we were. Eric fell down onto the deck. "Let's keep going!" He called, as he headed towards us.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are." Mary Margaret replied. Slowly, Eric went to direct his sailors.


	25. Sea Port

Chapter 25

Sea Port

I sat in my room. Thinking. About Henry. About Killian. I didn't know if Cora was telling the truth or not, but I certainly hope not. I frowned, and tried to think about other things. Happier things. There was a knock at the door. I rose to my feet, and went to the door and opened it.

Mary Margaret was standing at the door. "Come on, we've got to beat Cora to the kingdom." She said, as she grabbed my wrist and jerked me out of my room. "Thank you again, Eric, we really do appreciate this." Mary Margaret said, in a rather rush.

Eric smiled. "Any time." He declared.

We smiled, and Mulan, Aurora, Mary Margaret, and I began our long journey back to the Castle.

###

"Are we stopping for food yet?" I asked.

"No, Emma, we're not anywhere near a stopping point." Mulan replied.

"Plus, we need to be at the Castle as soon as possible." Mary Margaret said.

We trudged along, and my stomach growled again. I held it, trying to get it to stop, but I couldn't.

"Don't we have an apple or something?" I asked.

Mulan turned to look at me. "You're that hungry?" She asked.

I frowned. No, duh. I saw some trees with apples hanging on it. I went towards it, and picked some off. "These will tie me over." I said, with a smile. "Whoa, Emma," Mary Margaret replied.

"What? I'm hungry." I said.

"You know, we are going to stop and eat…just at the last possible moment." She said. "Yeah, the last possible moment, I would be dying of hunger." I commented.

Mary Margaret eyed me down. "What?" I asked, then a sudden wave of dizziness overcame me. I paused, and waited it out. "Emma, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I snapped. I looked up, and saw that everyone was shocked. "Sorry, I…I don't know what came over me." I murmured. "It's okay," Mary Margaret replied.

It was evening when we finally set up camp. I laid down on the grass, and looked up into the sky. The smell of burning flesh making my stomach upset. Cora couldn't be true. Could she? I mean, Rumplestiltskin was correct about my mother, so could Cora be also?

I shook my head, trying to get the awful thought away.

But was having a baby really that bad? Yes, I said, shaking my head out of it, right now…very bad. I turned away from the fumes, and focused on what was out there. Focusing on my son….focusing on my husband.

###

In the morning we reached where we first met Cora, however the place was in ruins, and Mulan and Aurora were shocked.

"What happened here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know." Mulan replied. We all ventured into the ruins. Aurora went further in. "Emma!" She cried. I looked up, and ran towards her. There, lying in the ruins, was Killian. My heart skipped a beat. "Killian!" I screamed, and I helped him up.

He woke up, and smiled. "Hey," He murmured. I helped him up, and we sat him down on a bench. "What happened here?" Mulan asked.

"Cora's what happened, this is a trap…" He said, looking up to us. "But…" He trailed off.

"But, what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I know, where to get the next valuable piece of chess." He replied. "And where's that?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"It's on a beanstalk," He replied.

Great, another adventure.


	26. The Beanstalk

Chapter 26

The Beanstalk

We all headed to the beanstalk. It was big and tall. "Really?" I asked. Killian had his arm around my waist all the while we were walking there. I stared at the beanstalk. "Up there, is a valuable piece of getting back to Storybrooke…a compass." He said. "A compass?" I asked.

"A magical compass." Killian said.

"Cora, was going to be the one who climbed it with me, but she has disappeared, so which one of you lucky women are going to go up there with me?" He asked.

Then there was a bickering of women. Each of them saying why they should be the one who should climb the beanstalk. "Hey!" I called, over them.

They all stopped and stared at me. "I will climb the beanstalk…" I said. "No, Emma." Mary Margaret said, shaking her head. "I don't care, I want to do whatever it takes to get my son back." I said, but what didn't help my case, is that I had another one of those dizzy spells, and I almost fell.

"Emma, are you alright?" Killian asked. I smiled, lightly. "Of course I am." I responded.

"I don't want you up there, that's the second time you've been dizzy!" Mary Margaret asked.

"Second time?" Killian asked. Mary Margaret nodded. "But, I want to go!" I replied. "I agree with your mother, Emma, I don't think it's safe," He replied.

"I will be fine, Mary Margaret, I've taken care of myself before you came around, I'm sorry, but I want to be the one that does this." I replied. Mary Margaret sighed. "If that's what you want." She said. I smiled, and went to hug her. "Thanks for caring, though." I replied.

She then, let me go. "Take care of her, Hook." Mary Margaret replied.

"I will protect her with my life." Killian said. "Put your hand on my shoulder, love."

I smiled, as I did.

"You're sure you're up for this?" He asked, quietly. I nodded. "Of course I am…I've always wanted to go rock climbing…here's my chance." I joked. He smiled, lightly. "Ready?" He asked, as we stood in front of the beanstalk. I nodded. "Let's go!"

###

We began climbing the beanstalk. The air began to get cooler the higher we got. "So, tell me, why are you so headstrong?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Just trying to make conversation." He replied. I sighed.

"I was born into a foster home, and been passed around ever since I was sixteen, then I left." I said. "Oh." I could hear Killian murmur.

Climbing was very difficult, and I had to concentrate on it. "So, who's Henry's father?" Killian asked. "You are Henry's father." I said. "Birth father, I meant, love." He corrected himself.

"I don't want to talk about him." I said.

"Alright." Killian said.

We reached the top of the beanstalk in what felt was three hours. We jumped onto the asphalt, and looked around. It looked like a ghost town.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out, reaching for my hand. "I'm alright," I said, walking backwards. "Emma," He said, his voice warning. I let him take my hand. "It's a bad scrape," He murmured, as he took something out of his pocket.

He poured it down my wrist, and I jumped. "Ah! What is that?" I asked.

"Rum," He answered, as he placed it back into his pocket.

We then faced the entry way.

"So, how are we supposed to do this?" I asked.

"Beats me." Killian said.

Just then, a wave of nausea passed through, and I closed my eyes. Oh, c'mon…maybe I'm thinking too much. "What's wrong?" Killian asked, worried. "Nothing." I said. "What did Snow mean about being dizzy the second time?" He then asked.

"Not a good time, Killian." I replied, staring at the open doorway.

"Do you want to wait until the giant sleeps?" Killian asked.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

I then dug inside my pocket, and I felt a glass. I took it out. "What is this?" I asked. "That, my dear, is Ground Poppy Dust." He said, taking it into his hand. He looked at it, as if studying it would change its appearance.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It can put someone to sleep….I think." He replied .

"You think?" I asked.

"I have an idea." He said. He then took my hand, and he helped me climb up a huge uniform of armor. "I'm going to make noise, and distract the giant, while you blow this in his face." He said, giving it to me. I frowned, as he gave it to me.

I just did as he told me to .

"Hey!" He shouted, as he hit a bone onto the boot of the armor. Big, heavy stomps shook the ground, and I had to really grab the armor or I'd fall off. Then, he appeared. I watched as my husband stood in the open, trying to get his attention. Then, I threw the dust in his face. The giant moved one way, then the other, before falling flat on his face.

I couldn't see him anymore.

"Killian!" I cried.

"Hey, nice job," He said. "But, could you help me, please."

I smiled, as I jumped down, and helped him. "Let's go." I said, taking command. I went in first. The whole place was fully stocked with gold. I had to tell Killian to come on several times to keep moving.

It was there.

The compass.

I smiled, as I headed towards it.

"Whoa," Killian said, pulling me back against his chest.

"What?" I asked.

"Trip wire," He replied, with a smile. "But, I do admit…I miss having you this close." He kissed my lips, and I smiled. "I miss you, too." I replied.

I then broke apart, and went over the wire, and headed for the compass. I grabbed it, smiling down on it. One more thing, and I was home free. "You got the compass, let's go before the giant wakes up." Killian replied, but as we headed for the door, the giant's footsteps had the gold moving.

"Killian." I said. "Get down," He said, as he pushed me to one side. He shielded my body, as the giant passed us. "Go," He whispered, pointing into the direction of the exit. We left quietly, as we came….almost came.

We quickly climbed down the beanstalk, and saw that the three other women were either lying donw, standing, or pacing around the beanstalk.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried, coming towards me. She hugged me, tightly.

"Did you get it?" She asked.

I nodded, showing her the compass.

"Yes, and I advise you to continue on your journey to the Castle." Killian said. "But, aren't you coming with you?" I asked. Killian shook his head. "I can't. Cora wants the compass, also." He replied. I shook my head.

"I thought I lost you," I whispered.

"You've never lost me, I've been right here, all along." He said, placing a hand on my heart. I smiled.

"Let's go, before dark comes." Mulan said. Reluctantly, I let go of Killian's hand and walked away with the group.


	27. The Castle

Chapter 27

The Castle

We reached the Castle in a few days.

It was the same as we first came. We went to my nursery, and Mary Margaret bent down to the wardrobe. "The wardrobe," She replied, softly. "What about it?" I asked.

"There's no magic." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked.

"Someone took the dust….there's nothing left!" Mary Margaret replied. "Could there be anything left over anywhere else?" I asked. "No," She replied. "Unless…" She said. She then headed somewhere else, we all followed.

We were down underground, and the floor turned to dirt. "What is this place?" I asked. "This place is where we held Rumplestiltskin." Mary Margaret replied.

We went inside the cell, and stared at the walls. It was dirt and sandy, and made my hands feel dirty. "What are we looking for?" I asked.

"Anything…Rumplestiltskin was very magical, and he could do anything…maybe he did something that would help us." She said, as she bent down to the ground, searching for something. I began to feel dizzy again, I felt like I was going to faint. I placed my hand onto the wall, to help ease my fall. "Mary…Margaret," I said, slowly, but my whole world went black…and I fell down.

###

_I woke up, outside my room on a summer day. _

_I looked into my window. It was me, when I was eight years old. _

_I was smiling. I remembered where I was. I was with Keatons. One of my favorite foster families. I smiled, as I saw Mrs. Keaton walk out of the kitchen with a bowl of macaroni and cheese. I was their only child. I had no companions. Which was good and bad at times._

_I saw her smile, as she sat down at the kitchen table. Mr. Keaton had called earlier and told her that he would be late. It didn't matter since Mrs. Keaton talked and talked. She used to tell jokes almost all the time, making me laugh. _

_She'd take me shopping, and to be honest, I wished I stayed. I missed them. Other than the Martins, they were the only family who actually gave me a chance. _

"_Emma," I heard. I looked up into the sky. I swore that that's where it came from. _

_I shook my head, when I didn't hear it again. _

_I turned my attention back to Mrs. Keaton who was telling me a story about a caterpillar and a dragonfly. When I heard it yet again. "Emma," _

_That's when it all faded away. _

###

I woke up on the floor.

My eyes blinked, getting used to the dull light.

"What happened?" I asked, forgetting the event that took place before. Mary Margaret helped me sit up. "You fainted, are you alright?" She asked. I nodded, looking up to her.

"You sure?" Mulan asked. I nodded, just then, Aurora hit the rope that kept the gate from falling.

"Aurora!" All of us shouted, in protest.

"What are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Relax, relax, she's just doing as she's told." A voice in the darkness said.

I was still sitting on the floor, not feeling strong enough to stand on my own. "Well, do you like the prison now?" Cora asked. Killian leaned on the wall behind her. Almost like a shadow. I gulped, looking somewhere else.

"Good job, Aurora, now…" Cora said. "I want the compass."

I stood, but it must have been too fast, because I almost fell. Mary Margaret and Mulan caught me. I took one look in Cora's eyes. I glared at her. She was the reason this is happening, and her daughter's to blame too.

I walked directly towards her.

"You will never get the compass." I said, my voice clear.

Cora smiled. "Yeah, I figured as much." She said.

She then, took something out of her cloak.

"Do you know what you can do with a human heart, Emma?" She asked, as a red glowing heart appeared in her hand.

I shook my head.

She smiled, as she began to squeeze it. "You can control the person," She said. A small yelp escaped Aurora's lips, as she cringed. "Aurora!" Mulan gasped, going to her, trying to comfort her.

"Stop it!" I demanded. "Oh, I would, but I want you to give me the thing I want." She said. "I want the compass."

I looked at Aurora. I wanted to get home. To be with my son…my family. I looked to Mary Margaret. "Don't give it to her." She whispered. "Maybe this, will change your mind." Cora said, catching my attention. She took a new heart from her cloak, she squeezed it much harder, and Killian shouted in pain.

"Killian!" I screamed, pushing myself against the bars.

"Isn't that easy, isn't it?" Cora asked.

"You want the compass, so badly?" I asked. She smiled, she stopped squeezing Killian's heart, and I saw him lying on the floor limply. "Take my heart." I said.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I can't. Remember?" Cora asked.

I gulped, remembering. "Emma," She said.

"Just give me the compass." Cora said. I looked to Mary Margaret, then I looked to Killian. "D-do-don't." He stammered. I slowly took out the compass, and slowly pushed it under the gate. "Good girl." She said. "The heart." I said.

"Killian," she said. Killian slowly, stood, and headed towards me.

"Since I helped you all the get the compass, my heart's been confiscated until we reach Storybrooke." Killian replied. "What?" I asked.

"I'm okay." He replied. I shook my head. "Don't say that." I whispered, watching him. He smiled, lightly, trying to be brave. "Let's go." Cora said. "What about them?" Killian asked.

Cora smiled, looking back at us, trapped like rats. "They'll be alright." She said. "Come along, Hook." Killian took one look at us, before reluctantly following


	28. Close Behind

Chapter 28

Close Behind

We sat in there….empty handed. "I'm so sorry," Aurora replied, softly.

"Don't be. It's my fault." I replied. "Emma," Mary Margaret said.

"It is. If I hadn't acted like that, we'd still have the compass." I said.

"But, you're married to the guy. You didn't want him to be hurt, there's no shame in that," Mary Margaret replied. "At least you have your true love."

I sighed. "Yeah, enough with the drama, how do you expect to get out of here?" Mulan asked. "I don't….know." Mary Margaret replied, she went over to the side of the cell, and picked up a letter.

"The ink," She said, she then blew it out. The bars began to disappear, and we smiled. We were free. We were going home! "Let's go." She said, Mary Margaret and I headed back.

"Wait," I said, turning. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

Mulan sighed, as she finished tying Aurora to the pole. "I can't go with you, Cora could use me against you, I'm sorry." She said.

I nodded. "Good luck," She called. Mary Margaret turned, and smiled. "Good luck to you, too."

We all headed toward Lake Nostos.

My head spun when I saw Killian there. With Cora.

###

"Hey!" Mulan shouted, as she began to fight Cora. Killian went behind, and looked like he was hiding something. I ran towards him, suddenly feeling better than I had in days. I smiled. "Does she still have your heart?" I asked.

Killian looked up at me.

"I'm afraid so, love," He said. "I wish it wasn't true."

I gulped. "I can't fight you." I said. He looked at me, with an honest smile. "I know you can't. I can't fight you either." He said.

I smiled, lightly. Just then, I noticed a sandy brown tote bag beginning to fall into the spiraling lake. Killian took three big strides and held out his hook.

He grabbed it, and opened it. "Our hearts are in it!" He cried, in happiness. I smiled, as I took one out. "Is this one's yours?" I asked, holding it up for him.

"I think so, put it in!" He said. I smiled, as I placed the heart inside his chest. It felt weird. But, it went in. I slowly moved my hand away. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes," He whispered, before kissing me. "Mulan!" I shouted, she was right beside us. "Take this." I said. "It's Aurora's heart."

She frowned, and looked inside. "Go, now!" I cried. Mulan smiled, and she came towards me. "Take this, this will help you defeat Cora." She said, handing me her sword. It was heavy, and I barely could hold with two hands. Killian helped me lift it up. But, by the time I got to where Mary Margaret and Cora was, she was already losing.

Cora, with a flick of her hand, knocked Killian out. "No!" I cried. But, she then eyed my mother down, like she was some kind of food. Some kind of play thing she could mess with.

"You know, my daughter was never successful." She said.

"What makes you say that?" Mary Margaret asked, cautiously.

"She could never get your heart…so, to teach her lesson, I'll do the one thing she couldn't do…" she said, walking towards her. But, I saw what she was going to do. I ran forward, blocking my mother's body with my own.

Cora must have known this was going to happen, because this time, she could pull it out. I could only stare in disbelief. I thought she couldn't do it. I breathed in slowly, and still watching my heart. "Oh, you silly little girl!" She exclaimed.

"Emma?" I heard a dull voice say. But, I didn't pay attention. "Emma!" Mary Margaret responded. Mary Margaret came from behind me. "It's my heart you want, take mine." Mary Margaret replied. Just then, Cora squeezed my heart, making me cringe and bend over in pain.

"This must be hurting the baby, too." Cora said, with a smile. "Baby?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A baby?" Killian asked, as he stumbled across to us.

I frowned. I didn't know if what Cora said was true, and I didn't want to believe her. "Give her heart back, Cora, and take mine." Killian said. "Killian," I said.

Killian glared at me.

I didn't know what to say. His icy glare made me shut up. "Ooh, why would I do that?" Cora asked.

"Because, I'm asking you to, and I will go to Storybrooke with you…I'll help you." Killian said. "No, Killian," I stammered.

"Emma," He warned. Cora sighed. "Fine," She said, as she placed the heart back into my chest. I could breathe better.

Then, she went towards Killian and before I could scream in protest, she took away Killian's heart, and Killian stumbled to the ground. "Now, let's go." Cora called to Killian. Killian turned to face the water.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Mary Margaret replied, but she ran to Cora, and I did, too. We punched her back towards the forest. "Emma, go, I'll try to hold her back." He said, I dug in Cora's cloak to get Killian's heart.

"I'm not leaving without you." I said.

He frowned. "But, Cora," He replied.  
"I don't care." I replied, placing Killian's heart where it rightfully belonged. Then, suddenly we all forced to the ground on our backs.

"Well, well, well, no one deserves passage to Storybrooke," Cora said, walking in front of us. "I would kill you all, but I won't…it'd be too easily." She said, smiling. "Good-bye, Emma, I'll make sure I'll say hi to Henry, for you." She said, with an evil smile.

She then turned to Killian with an evil grin. She then grabbed him by the forearm, and together they jumped into the portal. "No!" I screamed, watching them disappear.


	29. Arrival

Chapter 29

Arrival

After ten minutes, we were able to get back on our feet. At a distance, I saw Aurora and Mulan running towards us. I sighed. I didn't want to start over again. But, thanks to Cora's actions, I would have to.

Aurora slowly walked towards us.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Cora's what happened." Mary Margaret said, staring at the now empty lake. She frowned. I could only look in defeat. "So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We try again." Mary Margaret answered.

I frowned. This was not my day. At all. At least I got over my sickness.

"Let's go, before it gets dark." Mulan said. We walked out of the lake, and it was all I could not to cry then and there, with everyone around.

####

STORYBROOKE

Henry stood outside around the well, Regina right behind him. Mr. Gold stood a little part away. His hands in front, waiting.

Henry was all smiles. He knew that it would be his mother and Mary Margaret. He just knew it. David ran towards them. "Hey, sorry I'm late, there was some big argument in the mines, that I had to go take care of." He said, coming right beside Regina.

"No, you didn't miss anything." Regina replied softly.

Henry stood there, anticipating his mother's arrival. But, Regina frowned.

"What's wrong, Regina?" He asked.

Regina sighed. "Henry, why don't you talk to Mr. Gold for a moment?" Regina asked, the small boy. He smiled and nodded, and headed straight to him. Regina then looked to David, with fear in her eyes. "What if it is not Snow and your daughter." She replied, her voice low and cold.

David's eyes squinted

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What if it's my mother who comes out?" She asked.

David shook his head. "Regina, I'm sure they defeated Cora." He responded.

"I'm not doubting them, David, I'm just saying that…my mother is very powerful and does whatever she thinks can get her what she wants, and she wants to be here." She said, her voice dark and serious.

Truth be told, David never thought about this. All he thought about was that he was going to see his wife and daughter again. He never thought about Regina's mother…truthfully, he thought her mother died a long time ago.

Just then, the wind began to change. "They're coming!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry, come over here," David replied, motioning towards him. Henry smiled, and ran towards them. David put his arms around him, trying to put on a brave face. Preparing himself for what was to come. Hoping ….praying…that Regina was wrong.

####

FAIRYTALE LAND

We camped out near the river.

We were several miles away from the lake, and my feet hurt. The deer that Mulan was cooking was upsetting my stomach, greatly, and I groaned every time I moved to different sides to avoid the smell.

But, to no avail. I could smell the awful meat still.

I sat up, giving up on sleep, and rose to my feet. Mary Margaret was sitting by the fire, and she turned and looked at me. I didn't say a word, as I walked to the river. I sat down on the back, and took off my boots. I slowly placed my feet in the water.

"Emma," a soft voice broke my attention.

I turned to see Mary Margaret standing behind me. She came beside me, and sat down. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

She smiled. "Emma," She said. "Do you want to talk?"

I shook my head. "There's nothing to talk about..Cora's gone. My husband's gone. Who knows what's happening in Storybrooke?" I spat. I was upset. I was angry.

I wanted to punch the heck out of something. Anything. It didn't even have to be soft, just so I could tear something to pieces.

Tears slowly moved down my face. I hadn't cried in a while. Not like this. Not since Graham died. Not since the day Bailey ditched me. I breathed a heavy sigh, but I couldn't stop myself from crying. This was all beginning to take its toll on me.

"Emma," She said, gently, and she sat down beside me. She took me in her arms and hugged me. Right then and there, I saw what I was missing. Why everyone gave me a look when I said I didn't have a mother. And each time I saw it, I didn't give a crap about it.

Now, sitting in my mother's arms, I finally saw what I was missing…and I let it all out.

###

STORYBROOKE

Henry and the rest of the small group, stared eagerly at the well. Waiting for the arrival of Emma and Mary Margaret. A small hand, clasped the side of the wall.

"It's Mom!" Henry cried. "Hush, Henry," both, David and Regina, replied. They all held their breaths as the two people climbed out of the well.

One thing for sure was, they weren't Mary Margaret or Emma. But, a woman and a man. The woman was recognizably Cora. She smiled evilly, and turned her attention to Regina. The man stood there, but he didn't share the exact same expression as Cora. It seemed like he had been forced to come here.

"Hello, Regina…miss me?" She asked.

"See, what I mean?" She whispered to David.

"Mother," She said, more loudly. "What are you doing here?"

Cora smiled, and walked over to her, with a smile.

"Cause I want to be with you, I want to help you." Cora answered. Regina didn't look away from Cora's gaze, trying to remain strong. For her son.

"I don't know why you came, but I don't want you here." Regina replied.

"I'm sorry about that, dear." She said, then she looked at Henry, and a smile popped in her face. David's hand on Henry's shoulder, stiffened. "And this must be Henry, your mother says hi." She said, softly. David noticed a muscle change in the man's jaw. As if, Cora had struck a chord within him.

"You're here, now…can I please have my heart?" He asked.

"All in good time, all in good time." Cora said, still looking at Henry, with a smile.

"You…" Regina and Mr. Gold pointed out.

The man looked at both of them. His eyes wide. Surprised.

"You," He replied, back. "You all know each other?" David asked. David still watched Cora, trying to see what she was going to do.

"Yes, we met in my castle." Regina replied.

"He stole my wife." Was all Mr. Gold replied.

Everyone grew silent.

"I didn't steal your wife, Rumple, she chose me." He said, eyeing Gold down. "Besides, you're the one who killed her!"

Gold frowned, upset by his words.

"Mother," Regina replied, still eyeing the man down, "Let me show you the town."

"Alright." Cora said, following her daughter.

Gold remained where he was, so was the man..David and Henry stayed there also.

"So, who are you?" David asked.

The man turned his attention to him. "I'm Captain Hook, and you?" He asked.

"David…commonly known as Prince Charming." David said. The man smiled. "Snow's husband?" Hook asked. David's heart stopped. Did he know Snow? Did he know where his family was?

"Yes." David replied.

"David, could you excuse us?" Gold asked, his death stare still fixed on Hook. "Gold, go back to your store." David said, he knew something bad was going to happen if he left, and he was sheriff of this town…and he was not about to let anything to happen.

Gold looked at David. "You can go to your shop, Gold, or you can go to jail…whichever you prefer." David spat. Gold reluctantly left. Leaving Hook, David, and Henry alone in the forest.

David had some serious questions, that needed to be answered...right away.


	30. Nightmare

Chapter 30

Nightmare

FAIRYTALE LAND

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Waking everyone at camp. Mary Margaret came over to me, in a rush, and wrapped me in her arms. "You're okay, you're safe." She replied. I slowly, wrapped my arms around. The dream felt so real. It made me nervous.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked, parting from me, and wiping my eyes wither her thumb. "I…I…I..don't.." but, I couldn't finish my sentence, without my breathing becoming a problem. "Emma! Emma, breathe….just breathe, sweetheart, I'm right here." Mary Margaret consoled.

"It was so real." I replied.

"What? What was so real?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Cora was there…she killed Killian, and she was taking Henry's heart." I replied, with tears in my eyes Mary Margaret smiled. "I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure, your father…and Killian is helping them." Mary Margaret comforted, I offered a small smile. "Come on, we have to wake up early tomorrow, let's go back to sleep." She replied.

###

STORYBROOKE

Killian sat in the kitchen of his wife's family's apartment. A bottle of beer in front of him. "Henry's in bed, now we can talk." David said, sitting in front of him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

David smiled. "My wife and daughter. Where are they?" David asked. Killian smiled, knowing that question was going to come sooner or later. "They're still in the homeland." He replied.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Cora...had everything, the compass, the powder, the spell…everything. Emma…Snow, they were powerless." He replied.

David's jaw clenched. "I did everything possible I could, but Cora dragged me away."

David looked like he was having a hard time breathing. "Why are you here?" David then asked.

"I came here, initially for revenge…like I said, Rumplestiltskin killed my first love, Milah." Killian answered truthfully.

"And now?" David asked.

"I don't want to be here," He said.

"Why?" David asked.

"My wife's back in that land, I want to be with her." Killian replied, grabbing the beer and took a good long drink out of it.

"Who is she?" David asked. Killian slowly put his beer down, and looked at David. Not knowing if he should tell him or not. David eyed him down. "Let's just say, I want to help you get your wife and daughter back." Killian replied. David smiled.

###

FAIRYTALE LAND

I woke up, and sat up.

Mary Margaret still was asleep beside me. I slowly rose to my feet, but I must've rose to fast, because I became dizzy and almost fell. A hand on my waist steadied me. I looked behind me. My breath caught.

A mysterious man put a rag to my mouth, and pulled me over his shoulder, and I was taken away from the group.

###

STORYBROOKE

Killian slept in what David said to be Emma's room. He smiled, at the small things she kept. His wife didn't have much, but what she had, probably meant something to her. He rose to his feet, and headed to the drawer beside the door. He opened it, and took one shirt out and smelled it.

It smelled like his wife.

He smiled. He missed his wife, terribly so, that he forgot about the revenge he wanted on Rumplestiltskin. All he wanted was his wife back. Just then, the door opened, and Killian turned to see the small boy standing there.

"Hey," the boy replied, softly.

"Hi," Killian replied.

The boy smiled. "Henry…right?" Killian asked. "You must be Hook." Henry replied. The small boy reminded him so much like Emma. It was almost hard for him to breathe.

"Yes, I'm Hook." Killian replied.

"Can we talk?" Henry asked. Killian was confused, why did he want to speak to him? But, all he did was invite the boy to sit on his bed, and he closed the door.

###

FAIRYTALE LAND

I awoke tied to a chair.

My vision blurry.

Everything I saw, appeared in a big, blurry blobs. I heard talking. A male's and female's. They were having an argument. Then, it all became quiet. I heard footsteps clomp the floor, until it reached the door and it opened and closed. The woman wore all black, and she had on a black veil covering her face.

"Cinderella?" She asked.


	31. Hidden

Chapter 31

Hidden

FAIRYTALE LAND

"Cinderella?" She asked, she took one look at me, and I could tell that she was frowning underneath the veil. She lifted the veil to reveal her face. She looked old and tired, but still looked evil at the same time. "Who are you?" I spat.

She frowned. "This is not Cinderella, Edgar, where is Cinderella?" She asked each question fast, as if she expected him to know every single answer. "I…she…she looked like her, ma'am." He said. "She doesn't look anywhere close to being Cinderella!" She shouted.

"But, Lady Tremaine!" He pleaded.

"No, buts, I want her out….now!" She shouted, leaving us alone. The quiet was too much. What was he thinking? I heard footsteps behind me, and I began to struggle, but the man placed another cloth over my mouth.

###

STORYBROOKE

It was the morning, and Killian and David were sitting at Ruby's Diner. A plate full of pancakes before them. "These are delicious." Killian commented, his mouth still full. But, David didn't comment. He didn't know exactly why this pirate wanted to help him. But, it didn't look like he was going to get any help from Regina or Gold anytime soon.

"So, what are your plans to get back to the native land?" Killian asked, taking a drink of the thick liquid that David convinced him to get instead of drinking beer.

"Jefferson." David replied. "Jefferson will help us."

Killian smiled. "Alright, then, let's get to it."

###

FAIRYTALE LAND

The man tore the ropes, and grabbed a hold of me, roughly, and yanked me forward. He pulled me to the door, and forced me to stop. He did not say a single word. He just placed a blindfold over my face, and pulled me out the door.

"Where…where are we going?" I asked.

"Hush, I must've had my orders mixed up." He said, underneath his breath.

My stomach grumbled. When was the last time I had eaten. "Where are you taking me?" I asked again. The man only pulled me harder.

"Shut up, girl, before I kill you on the spot…" He spat, slapping me also. I cringed from the pain. I had a hard time keeping up with him. My feet dragging part of the way. But, we paused when the sky grew darker. "You hungry?" He spat. I nervously nodded.

###

STORYBROOKE

"You want me to what?" Jefferson asked.

Killian and David sat across from Jefferson at Ruby's Diner.

"I want you to get us back to the native land." David said.

"I want them there, too." Regina said. They turned. The whole restaurant was silent.

She looked around, and put on a small smile, before pulling up a chair to the table. "Help them, I need help with my mother, and I know Gold and David can't help me alone." Regina said.

"You're willing to help us?" David asked.

"I'm willing to have a temporary alliance with you, until my mother is defeated, and I did not want her coming." She eyed Hook, making sure he heard everything she said. Killian only turned his attention back to Jefferson.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Killian asked.

Jefferson shook his head.

"I'm sorry, like I told you before, I don't have the power to do that." He said. "You haven't tried." Regina said, handing a basket to him.

###

FAIRYTALE LAND

The man came back, and handed something in my hands. He took the blindfold from my eyes, and I had to blink several times to get used to the darkness, and I couldn't see the contents of the plate.

"Eat." His rough voice said.

I frowned. Nervous. Was he going to try to poison me?

"Eat, or in the next ten seconds, I will take that plate from you and you will not be able to eat until tomorrow evening…that's assuming if we get to our destination…and he lets you eat." He replied, darkly.

Frowning, I felt for a fork…but, feeling none, I placed my hand on the plate and began eating with my fingers. It was messy. It also smelled really bad, making me very nauseous. I was very close to puking at one point. But, I forced myself not to. I couldn't. Not now.

I had to come up with a plan to get myself out of this mess.


	32. Escape

Chapter 32

Escape

STORYBROOKE

Killian stood in the mayor's office. His arms crossed. Regina walked in. Killian stood from leaning against her desk, with a small smile. In her hand she uncovered a heart. His heart.

"You know, what it took me to get this back?" She asked, placing the heart into his chest. Killian jumped surprised, he never got used to the pain of someone's hand in his chest. He shook the pain off, and turned to the center of the room. Regina placed the hat in the center, and Jefferson stood beside it.

Just then, Henry ran towards them.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

###

FAIRYTALE LAND

I waited.

It felt like forever before he would fall asleep. I had cut my restraints earlier, it hurt like crap, but I did. It was all I could do, not to cry in front of him.

I quietly got up, and went into the forest. I smiled, once I got the safe distance away. I then began to run, not caring if the leaves crunched loudly underneath my feet.

Then, I heard it.

It was soft at first, then loud, and fierce. I couldn't stay there…I had to move. I continued walking, ignoring the shouts for me. I quickly ran until I reached the harbor. Many men and women were walking fast to get to where they needed to be. I looked back. I couldn't see him. But, I couldn't take the chance.

I sighed, as I went into a tavern.

###

STORYBROOKE

"You're going where?" Henry asked.

"We have to go get your mother and grandmother, you must stay here…with Regina." David replied.

Henry shook his head.

"I want to come with you." He pleaded.

"Listen, I have some men to take with you." Regina said. She motioned for some people bringing in two dead bodies.

"Regina," David said, sternly.

"Relax, they've been for three weeks, they're registered." Regina replied. David glared at her. "Do you want your wife and daughter back or not?" She asked.

David just sighed. "Can I please ,come with you?!" Henry pleaded. "Fine." David said. "Good." Regina replied. David looked up to the relieved Regina. "I don't have to worry about my mother and him now." She said.

"Ready?" Jefferson asked. "Considering this is my first time, in years, that I'm regaining power of this thing."

The men nodded, each holding a dead man, Henry standing in the middle. "Let's go!" David said. Jefferson turned the hat, and they all jumped in.

###

FAIRYTALE LAND

The tavern stunk. I gagged, as I tried to stay near the door. I was only going to stay there for as long as it took to think I was clear of him. After a while, I went out, and smiled. I walked north, away from where I was being held. I then, spotted something familiar.

My husband's ship. I nearly ran to the ship. I saw Anderson on the bridge talking to a man.

"Mrs. Hook?" He called. I smiled. "Oh, thank God!" I replied.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. "Um, can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"You're back in Sea Port, ma'am, are you lost?" He asked. "I don't know," I whispered, looking back.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He asked. That's when my world went dark.

###

I woke up, back in Killian's and my bedroom.

Everything was where I lost saw it. I frowned. Mary Margaret…they must be looking for me. I rose to my feet, but it must've been too fast, because I fell back on the bed. I shook my head.

The door opened and shut, and Anderson walked down the small steps to the floor. "What happened?" I asked. "You fainted, and I hope you didn't mind, but I got the ship doctor to take a look at you." He replied.

I looked up at him. "You did what?" I asked.

"I got the ship doctor to take a look at you." He repeated. I frowned.

"Mrs. Jones, did you know that you were pregnant?" He asked, without me responding to the statement. My world froze. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I dreaded that piece of information. How would he react?


	33. Reunion

Chapter 33

Reunion

FAIRYTALE LAND- BOYS

Killian, Henry, and David landed where a kingdom lay in ruin. The only thing left was the veranda. A man lay there, unconscious. "Grandpa, can we…" Henry began. "Don't have time, bud, we have to go find your mother and grandmother." David replied. They continued to walk.

Killian led the way, heading towards where he was last with them. Lake Nostosos. They weren't there, but Killian knew where they were headed. He went the same way, hoping that he was right.

###

FAIRYTALE LAND- GIRLS

My world froze, but I could hear him cry my name.

I heard him, but I shook my head. "Impossible." I mumbled.

"Impossible?" He asked. "Ma'am, you show all the signs, and you're beginning to show!" Anderson fought. I looked down to my stomach, and placed a hand there. I felt the bump, and I gasped. I didn't know what to think, slowly I fell back down on the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded, slowly. "Shall we go tell your friends where you are?" He asked.

"No, I don't want them to know where I am yet." I replied.

Anderson only nodded, and left me alone for the rest of the morning.

###

FAIRYTALE LAND- BOYS

Killian, Henry, and David trudged along the dirt road.

"You sure we're going the right way?" David asked Killian. They hadn't stopped for breakfast yet, they were just walking non-stop. They were all tired and they just wanted to find them and go back. Just then, Killian paused, hearing something in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

They all turned. A man walked out, he had dirt smeared all over him.

"Who are you?" David asked.

"I'm Phillip, I'm looking for Aurora." He said.

"Oh, we're looking for my wife and daughter." David replied.

"Would you like to join us?" David asked.

Phillip looked back and forth between Killian and David. Then, he looked down at Henry. "Sure," Phillip replied.

###

FAIRYTALE LAND-GIRLS

I remained in the bedroom. Not doing anything else. Not eating, not drinking…not doing anything. No matter how much the men beg me doesn't make me budge an inch. Then one day, the door opened, and Anderson walked in. Behind him, was Mary Margaret, Mulan, and Aurora walked in. I looked up, and I couldn't form the words.

"Emma, why won't you eat?" Mary Margaret asked, quickly. She came towards me, and took the soup from the table beside me. I crawled further back into the bed. "I'm not hungry." I replied.

"Emma, eat, please." She said.

"I'm not hungry." I said, again…my voice stronger.

"Emma, eat." She said, sternly.

I then met her eyes.

"What? You think just because you're my mother, I have to do whatever you say?" I asked.

"Yes." Mary Margaret answered.

"Well, keep believing it." I replied.

###

FAIRYTALE LAND-BOYS

"Where are we?" Phillip asked.

"Sea Port," Killian answered. "We could use some help. I have some men on board, that could help us."

They all followed Killian onto the boat. "Hey, Captain!" Anderson shouted, surprising Killian. He smiled, and gave his first hand man a hug. "Welcome back, Captain." He said.

"Ah, it's good to be back, look…we need some help to find David's wife and daughter." Killian replied.

"Hey!" Snow White's voice snapped.

They all turned to stare at the angry woman ahead of them. Her arms were crossed, and she looked like she would kill. "Snow," David said, a smile on his face.

"Charming," Snow asked, shaking out of her anger.

"I found you." He said, coming towards her. She smiled. "I knew you would." She said, and gave him a small kiss. They parted, and Snow continued to place her anger back on Anderson.

"What happened to Emma?" Snow asked.

"Didn't you know?" Anderson asked.

Snow shook her head.

"Emma, was captured…I found her, brought her back to the ship…where she found out she was pregnant." Anderson replied.

"Emma's pregnant?" Snow asked.

"Emma's pregnant?" Killian echoed.


	34. Found You

Chapter 34

Found You

I sat in the bed, staring at nothing. Mulan and Aurora was standing there, trying to do what Mary Margaret failed. I didn't touch it. I didn't want it. I didn't know why. I just couldn't eat it. The door opened.

"Can you please excuse me," a male voice replied. A voice that sounded too real…too familiar that I didn't know what I wanted to believe anymore. "I would like a moment to speak with my wife." I closed my eyes, and I slowly breathed in. I heard footsteps move, and I laid down on the bed, facing away from the person, claiming to be my husband.

"So, you're not eating?" He asked.

"Go away, I've had enough of your jokes." I replied.

"Emma, look at me…look at me, and see that I'm real." He replied. "And I've come back for you."

I slowly turned to face him. It was him, and I put on a small smile. "Killian," I said, weakly.

He smiled, and came over to me. I kissed him deeply. I missed him. I loved him. I didn't know how I survived the days without him. "Emma, you need to eat…I want you to eat. Please eat." He whispered. I slowly nodded, and I scooted to the end of the bed, and spooned at the soup and slowly put it in my mouth.

"Why are you not eating?" Killian asked.

I didn't look at him. Couldn't. What could I say? That I stay up all night, in fear, that the man would yet again find me. No, I wouldn't. I wanted to cry. But, yet again, I wasn't ready to tell him about the baby. "I know you're pregnant, love." He said.

I looked at him, shocked. "Who told you that?" I asked.

"Anderson…He tells me anything, and plus Snow was worried." He replied. I just sat there. "Eat, Emma," He reminded. "You know, I never got a days sleep." I replied.

"Since you found out about the baby?" He asked.

"No…ever since I escaped." I replied, softly.

"Escaped? From what?" He asked.

"I was kidnapped. Some woman was looking for her daughter, when I wasn't it, the man continued to take me. I escaped during the night, until I reached here…until I reached Anderson." I replied. "I'm glad." He whispered. He put his right hand through my hair.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "He didn't hurt me."

I then broke down into tears, and I crumbled. Hook pulled me to his side, and I cried into his chest. "I missed you…so much." I whimpered.

"I missed you, too." He whispered.

Just then, the door opened, and David and Mary Margaret walked in. "What are you doing?" David asked.

"I'm comforting my wife." Killian stated.

"Wife?" David asked. "She's not your wife…but she's my daughter, and I'd like you to get out of here." David said.

"David," Mary Margaret replied, in a warning. "David, Killian's my husband, I'm pregnant with his child." I said, rising to my feet. I saw the look in David's eyes, as I stared into them. I saw betrayal and anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You lied to me, Hook." David spat.

"David, let me explain," Killian said.

"No, you were married to my daughter, and you never thought of telling me, oh, by the way…I know your daughter." He spat.

"I did!" Killian exclaimed.

"No, you didn't…or at least, you _thought_ you did!" David shouted. "David," I replied, softly. "Emma," David warned. I just shook my head. I walked in front of the men.

"I love him, David." I said, softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him…no matter what you think, I'm sure Killian did what he thought best." I replied.

"What's best?" David asked. "What's best!? He lied to me about your relationship!"

"I did not lie…I just didn't tell you the whole truth!" Killian fought. I began to feel uneasy, and I didn't really want to hear this right now. I fell back a little, and I reached for something. "Guys," I muttered softly. But the men continued to go on.

"Hey!" Mary Margaret shouted. She came from beside David, and stood in the center between the men. "Would you stop fighting for a few minutes!?" She asked. "Snow, you got to see our daughter everyday…now she's married, with a kid on the way, how am I supposed to get to know our daughter?" He asked.

I gulped, watching this scene all unravel. "Just talk to me," I replied, softly. They all turned to look at me. "Just talk to me, I will answer any questions you might have…I'm always here."

"Just please," My throat clogged with the on-coming tears. "Stop fighting."


	35. An Understanding

Chapter 35

An Understanding

I stared at the two men. They sighed, and David left the room. "David," I cried, his name. But, he continued to leave. "I'll go talk to him." Mary Margaret replied. She quickly went after him. The door closed, and I was alone with my husband again.

"Why didn't you tell him about us?" I asked Killian.

"I didn't know what he would do…I wanted to get back to you, Emma." He replied. "It hurts me, that I have to be away from you."

I smiled lightly, knowing that I felt the same way. "I've missed you, too, and it hurt me also, but you could've at least told him." I replied. He just shook his head. "You weren't there, your enemies there, lined up. I just didn't want to create anything more, that would make him mad." He said.

I remained silent. Just then, the door opened, and a boy stood in the doorway. "Mom?" He asked. I smiled, lightly. Recognizing my son. What was he doing here? I went over to him, and bent down to see his face.

"Henry, why are you here?" I asked.

"I begged David to bring me with them, " Henry replied. I sighed. "You shouldn't have come." I replied.

"I wanted to see you, plus, Regina wanted me to come." Henry said. I frowned, remembering Cora. "Cora? Your heart?" I asked, rushing over to Killian. "It's back in, love, thanks to Regina." He said.

"I thought Regina was changing." Henry replied.

"She is." Killian replied. "She gave me back my heart."

Henry slowly came towards us, eyeing Killian down. "Who, exactly are you?" He asked.

"Henry," I whispered, bending down again. "This is your new father." I replied.

"Father? I thought he was married to another." Henry replied.

"I'm married to your mother, son. Your grandfather and I had the same thing we wanted to get to." Killian explained, kneeling beside me. "So, you're my father?" He asked.

He nodded. "If you don't feel comfortable," He replied.

"No," Henry said, shaking his head.

"What do I call you?" He asked Killian.

Killian smiled, and looked over to me. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can call me anything you like, Dad…Killian…Hook." He listed.

"You wouldn't mind if I called you Dad, right?" Henry asked, after he paused to think it over some.

Killian smiled, and hugged the boy. "No, I wouldn't mind." He replied.

The boys stayed there for a few minutes, before the door opened again. David stood there, and he looked upset. I rose to my feet, staring at him. "David," I replied.

Killian paused and looked at his father-in-law. He rose too, and he went beside me.

"I may have overreacted earlier." He replied.

"You think," I replied. Killian gently elbowed my arm. "Sorry," I whispered.

"I want to apologize to you, Hook…it's just that, we've been waiting 28 years for the curse to be broken, so that we could return home, and we could finally meet our daughter…I've only been with her for about a couple of hours before her and her mother was sucked to this place…I'm sorry." David replied.

"No apology is needed, I didn't exactly go by the book about this marriage, I never really asked for her father's permission." Killian said, going to him, slowly.

"David, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Killian asked.

David smiled, and looked over to me, and saw that I was crying tears of joy at the scene, clutching Henry to my side. "Do you promise to love her every day, and protect her?" David asked.

"I swear, I will." Killian answered.

"Then, you have my blessing." David replied. I let go of Henry and walked to my father, and hugged him. "I love you," I whispered in his ear. "I'll always be here for you."

I felt him give a tiny squeeze. "I know." David replied.

"How are we going to get back to Storybrooke?" Henry then asked.

We all paused, not considering the fact that for right now, we were basically stuck. Will I ever return home?


	36. Deja Vu

Chapter 36

Déjà vu

I woke up tied to a tree. I blinked several times, trying to break free. Was I captured again? But, the man that captured me was nowhere to be found. I fought against the rope, but I couldn't free myself. I heard laughter, which made me pause.

I saw him, in the meadow of grass.

"Hey," He replied, as if we were still together. I frowned. I didn't want to see him. "Don't hey me." I replied. Bailey walked down towards me, and I tried my best to squirm my way away from him. But, to no avail. The tree wasn't willing to give.

"Relax, Emma, you know me, I will never hurt you." He whispered. He got too close, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, and I tried to hide my face away. I remembered when we were happy together. My heart began to feel a tug.

Why was I feeling this way? I hated him. "I'll always love you." He whispered, pulling a strand of my hair away from my face. "Let me go." I spat. "I hate you."

He smiled. "I love you," He replied. "And that's how you repay me?"

But, then an arrow flew just above my head. "Great," Bailey spat. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but, if you want to live…"

####

I woke up screaming.

The room was totally dark, and I couldn't see a thing.

"Hey," Killian's worried voice replied, coming beside me.

I was panting by the time I was finished screaming.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him, could I? I closed my eyes, and shook my head. "I…I…I don't want to talk about it," I replied, as a sob broke out. Killian pulled me against his chest. My body heaved in and out.

A small door knock made us turn our attention. The door opened a crack. "Mom, Dad?" a small voice asked.

Henry. Did I wake him? I certainly hope not. Henry came in closer. "Yes, son, what is it?" Killian asked.

"I can't sleep…it's too dark." Henry replied.

"Henry, if I live the light on in your room, something might happen, what if I turned the light in the hall, and your door remain open?" Killian asked. Henry slowly nodded. He then looked at me, I tried to look away. "Are you okay, Mom?" Henry asked.

"Yes," I answered. But, Killian quickly took him back to his room, and the light between our room was lit. Killian left the door to our room open a crack, and crawled back into bed. "Tell me your dream, love, maybe I can help prevent them." Killian whispered into my ear.

"Killian, it was nothing." I replied.

"It had to be something since you screamed like it was a bloody murder, Emma, I just want to help you." He said. "Bringing it up, will bring back horrible memories, that I'm not ready to face." I replied. "When I'm ready, I will tell you, I promise."

He smiled, gently, as we both lay back down. I was wrapped in his arms.

###

Once we had breakfast, we were all sitting at the table discussing how we would get home. "The hat, we came by the hat, that's how we should return." David replied.

"But, what about Mulan, Aurora, and Phillip?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We can't bring in more people than we brought here," Killian replied. "I'm sorry," he motioned for the three. Phillip only nodded. "It's alright, I think it would be too crowded, anyway…" Mulan replied. "No offense."

"We have to make the journey before they forget about us." David said. "We leave right away."

We all rose, and I headed for Henry to tell him that we were leaving. He was in his room, reading a book from one of the shelves. "Henry, we're leaving." I replied.

"What?" He asked. "We're going home," I replied. Henry smiled, as he got up. "Wow, that was fast." I replied. "It's too dark to sleep here." He replied. "Hey, be thankful you didn't sleep in a closet." I replied.

"What?" He asked. "Never mind, just go." I said. We met the others on deck. Killian smiled at me, when he saw me. He took Henry's hand, as we all left the ship.


	37. Our Return

Chapter 37

Our Return

We followed the men, Aurora and Snow talking in the background I smiled, as I saw Henry and Killian getting along. All I thought about what we were going to do once we returned to Storybrooke. How much it must've changed since I left. I was tired, and was longing for a long bubble bath.

"Hey, are you happy that you will be returning home?" Mulan asked. I smiled, shortly. "Yes, I guess." I replied. "You guess?" She asked. I smiled. "I guess…I don't know." I replied. "There's someone I don't want to really see once we get there." I said.

"Who?" Mulan asked.

I sighed. I didn't know why, but I was compelled on answering. Telling her the whole truth. "If I tell you, would you promise…no, swear not to tell Killian." I replied.

"Alright." She said.

"My ex has been haunting me in my dreams, I don't know why. But there's something, creepy…almost scary about him. He's becoming more and more familiar. It's scaring me, and I have a fear that he's going to be there when we return." I replied. "I don't want him showing up there."

"Well, maybe you should tell someone." Mulan replied.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You should tell someone, let the stress out." She replied. We trudged on, and my stomach growled in hunger. "Maybe I don't want to burden others," I replied, but Mulan wouldn't let me finish. She placed a hand out.

"Have you really even tried, Emma?" Mulan asked.

"Mulan," I protested.

"Emma, more people would help you if you would just open yourself up." Mulan explained.

"And if I opened myself, I would be left more vulnerable, now wouldn't I?" I asked.

"It doesn't automatically mean that, Emma." Mulan replied.

Just then, I saw him. He was hidden beneath the bushes, eyeing me down. "Mulan," I whispered, pausing in my steps.

"What is it?" She asked, stopping beside me. "See that?" I asked, pointing. "Emma," Mary Margaret replied. The whole group stopped, staring at me. "Who's that?" Mulan asked. "That's the guy." I replied.

"The one that took you?" Mulan asked. I nodded.

He then walked over to us, obviously not afraid. "You, you thought you were so sneaky didn't you." He spat. I shook my head. "I escaped from a mad hatter's house before, and he was pretty…up there, I can escape from poorly tightened rope. It was almost like you were saying…go ahead, you can go." I replied.

The man frowned. "My boss is not pleased." He replied.

"Who cares about your boss." Mulan said. "Emma, who's this?" Killian asked. "My captor." I answered.

It didn't take Killian another word, for him to charge straight for him. They fought, David joining him. I tried to hide Henry as best as I could. Flinching as I saw, Killian's sword pierce through his skin. They quickly returned to us.

"What was the purpose of that?" I asked.

"Giving him a message." Both, David and Killian, replied.

We continued our journey until we reached the place where Mary Margaret and I entered. "This is where we're going to return?" Mary Margaret asked. "This is how we came." David replied.

"Jefferson, we're ready!" David shouted. We turned to Aurora and Mulan. "I guess this is goodbye." I replied. Mulan and Aurora smiled. "Yes, I think it is." She said . "Good bye." Mary Margaret replied, as she hugged each one of them.

I hugged them, also. The wind began to change, and I turned to face the men, who was a facing a whole tornado-like wind. "C'mon, Mary Margaret let's go home!" I replied, with a smile. We all took each other's hands and jumped into the wind looking forward to returning home.

###TO BE CONTINUED###


End file.
